


Another World

by kasey1939



Series: Another World [1]
Category: True Blood
Genre: AU, Do over - Freeform, F/M, Not Time Travel exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasey1939/pseuds/kasey1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sookie died, but then Eric was given the chance to save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New World in My View

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s1063.photobucket.com/user/kasey19391/media/Done%20Story%20Banners/Another%20World.jpg.html)

**Disclaimer - I own none of the recognizable characters, they are the property of Alan Ball, Charlaine Harris, HBO, etc... I make no profit off of this work it is purely for your entertainment and mine.**

 

****

 

Eric looked at Niall across the table from him and wondered at the prince's strange expression. Of course he did not have to wonder long because as is their way the Fae could not keep his mouth shut for long.

"Northman, I thank you for your services to my kind. Your efforts and strategic thinking has brought a swift end to this war. As you know both of my great- grandchildren from this area met their end before the peace could be made." He had to stop and clear his suddenly constricted throat before continuing and noticed the vampire had to do some serious blinking himself.

So he was right the Northman did care for her, good that would make this far easier.

"I however do not intend to let that injustice stand. I found a loophole in Fae law that will see them alive again, but to do this I would need your assistance. Will you help me save them?"

"Of course I will do anything to save Sookie …. and Jason. But what is this loophole you speak of?" He noticed that the Norseman had mentioned Jason almost as an afterthought. And if he were being completely honest he would admit that he too was doing this mainly for Sookie. He just did not feel a bond with the boy the way he did with Sookie and he could not stand to live in a world without her in it and if his guess was right he wouldn't have to for much longer.

"I will send you too where they are alive again." He began to explain but of course was interrupted by the impatient vampire.

"Do you speak of time travel?" He could hear the heavy skepticism in his voice and sighed, if time travel was such a hard concept for the Viking to grasp what he truly had in mind would likely take a bit of explaining.

"No Viking not time travel exactly. Are you familiar with the theory of infinite realities?" At the negative shake of the vampires head he went on to explain in the simplest terms he could.

"This theory says that there is any number of copies of our world existing on parallel planes with us. These dimensions are created when choices are made. For example Sookies choice to be with that fool Compton, her choice to do so as you know had far reaching and long lasting effect on this world and everyone who came into contact with either of them. The theory states that in the instant she made that choice another dimension was formed where she made another choice entirely. This world would be the same as our own except that her choice was a different one so she never got involved with him and therefore never went through the many trails and pains he caused her." He glanced at the Viking to see if he was following along with the theory.

What he saw in the other man's eyes was understanding mixed with confusion. Now was the time to tell him why this theory would apply to the two of them and most importantly to Sookie.

"Now for why I am telling you this. What you did stopping the war placed my people in debt to you, not vampires, you specifically. In instances such as this one where my entire race owes one specific individual a debt we can choose to give that person a large 'gift' shall we say to sort of wipe the slate clean. What I propose for you is that I use our collective powers, to send you to this alternate dimension where Sookie and Jason still live." Looking up at the Norseman he was surprised to see an actual expression of, for lack of a better term, surprise on his face. It was rare for a vampire to ever show their emotions but for one as old as the Northman he must be completely floored for it to show for even that instant.

"Let's say I believe this to be possible. And that is a rather big _**if**_ , what's to stop them from just following the same path and dying all over again? Isn't everyone's destiny fixed? A certainty."

"No, as a matter of fact everyone's destiny is fluid, it changes with the choices we make. Free will makes that possible. As for what will stop them, well I told you that in this dimension I'm sending you to Sookie chose not to be with Compton. Well the reason she chose that was because _there_ she's with you." Keeping his eyes on the vampire the entire time he saw each emotion as it briefly filled his eyes before disappearing again behind his vampire mask of indifference he knew he had him.

His emotions ranged from fear to love but what they ended with was what told him the answer before the vampire even had time to respond. He saw hope and knew he had made the right decision. Now all he had to do was give him a slight crash course in the other world then decide exactly when in that world to send him to.

"I still don't understand." Niall was beginning to become exasperated with the Viking he really was. They had been going over this and over this for the last three hours.

"Tell you what, why don't you tell me exactly what it is you **still** don't understand and I'll try and clear it all up for you alright?"

 

"Fine, the part that is genuinely puzzling me is Eric." He couldn't help but goggle at the Viking.

 

" _You_ are puzzling you?"

 

"Yes, no, what I mean is the other Eric the one she chose, the one in the other dimension living that life. What are we going to do with him? Are you going to just walk right up to him and say, sorry but our Sookie died so we're wondering if you wouldn't mind us borrowing yours only you know we never truly intend to give her back so it's more like stealing than borrowing. I don't think he'll go for it do you."

 

Finally a problem he understood. No bargaining with the other Eric wouldn't work Eric is still Eric in any dimension and he did not share well not even with himself, add in the fact that he loves Sookie and well it was a cluster fuck of a problem. However in the three hours since this little conversation began he'd been telepathically communicating with his retinue in his realm, and they believed they had found the solution.

 

"Actually, your right that wouldn't work. However it seems the Other Eric as we'll call him is soon to die in that other world. So the plan is simple, we'll wait and let him be killed, then not even a second after he's no more than a mess on the floor we'll send you into his world to take his place. Of course the people trying to kill him will still be there, but you will know that and therefore be prepared to kill them before they can spread the tale of your demise. Fore warned in forearmed after all."

 

Eric couldn't believe what he was hearing. Though it had at first sounded like lunacy the plan had begun to form over the last three hours and now he actually believed it may work. There was still one more problem however, at least to his mind.

 

"How will I know what's going on. You said this dimension was created by Sookie making an alternate choice from the one she made here. How will I know what else has changed, what to do, who to trust that sort of thing." He stared at the fairy sitting across from him. This was his last concern; if he could lay it to rest he would agree to this crazy plan. He'd do anything to get Sookie back, to hold her in his arms again.

 

"Ah yes, well you see we'll be sending you back to just after the police raid at Fangtasia the night you and Sookie first met. That's where the choices diverged for Sookie. In this reality on that night she made the decision to stay with Bill and give their burgeoning romance a chance while in the other you and she had a far different first meeting. Mainly when _Bill_ declared her his rather than go along thinking it for her own protection, she protested the declaration and put him in his place. As only a good Belle can of course. You were impressed by her bravery and her attitude both towards Compton and yourself. Before the raid began and her warning to you, you had gotten her agreement to meet you back at the club the next night without Compton there for a distraction and she had agreed. The Other Eric in his assuredness that he could not be harmed approached the matter of the raid in your usual manner and yet in that reality you are staked and killed by one of the overzealous officers of the law. Therefore the only thing different you need know is that Compton has not declared Sookie his own and she had agreed to see you again the following night. "

 

It all seemed fairly straight forward to him and he had to admit even if just to himself that the thought of seeing Sookie again holding her in his arms watching her eyes spark with fury over something she declared high handed. All of that was just too good of an opportunity to let pass him by.

 

He had nothing left to live for here with the death of Sookie he'd already begun to contemplate his own end. He had been planning to meet the sun like his own maker had done, either way he'd be gone from this plane of existence forever. Decision made he motioned to Niall that he would proceed with the plan, words failed him in this moment of sheer joy. He'd see Sookie again, not only that but this was his chance to start over and do everything right this time. He wouldn't frighten her, or let anyone hurt her this time around. He would be worthy of her.

 

"Now I understand your vampire childe will have to be told of the switch, but no one else can know. We Fae work very hard to keep all of our abilities a secret and if work got out that we had this type of power, things would go very badly for all of us. The only other thing you should remember is to be careful what you reveal of the future. At the point in the timeline you're going back to you don't know about Compton and Sophie Anne trying to obtain Sookie. Also do not rely too heavily on what you think you know. Remember that the future is fluid and can be easily altered by our actions and choices what happened here may not be true in that realm. Now I must go gain the supplies and other items we need, we shall do the ritual tomorrow at midnight. Sleep well vampire it shall be your last day in this realm."

 

Eric watched him fade from the room back to his home and could no longer suppress his smile. Soon my love you and I shall be together again and I swear to the gods that nothing shall ever tear us apart again.

 

Niall arrived back in the office after about an hour but apparently for Niall it was nearly a month. Fae world time was very different but in times like this very helpful. He was sure that if he'd had to wait an entire month he'd have gone mad long ago. He'd thought about talking to Pamela while Niall was away and explaining everything, but he knew his childe and she would either talk him out of it or try and talk him into letting her accompany him. Neither of which would happen. It was better this way, he would be gone and she would be able to live her own life here. His will left her everything and Niall had sworn to make sure it was paid out even though there would be no evidence of his demise.

 

Niall began to prepare for the ceremony while he became lost in his thoughts. If what Niall said was true then on first arriving he would have a bit of a situation to deal with, first he'd have to neutralize the threat with minimal damage to the humans involved. Then he would have to glamour them into forgetting the entire mess so there would be no chance they would ever tell the wrong person about this whole ordeal. Then he would have to take care of the other Eric's remains, he would be sure to burn them as he himself would want a true Viking send off. Finally he would have to deal with the other Pamela. She would likely feel the other Eric's demise and come running to his aid even though she would know it was too late she would at least come rushing to avenge him. He would have to tread carefully with her and hope their bond transcended the spell and came with him.

 

He began to make a mental list of anything he may need to bring with him. The only thing that came to mind would be something to place the other Eric's remains in. He had an ornate jar that he came into possession of on the first anniversary of his family's slaughter; it was meant for his remains should he parish, he supposed he should bring that.

 

"Alright, vampire all his prepared. Please step within the circle."

 

He did so with the jar placed between his feet. Niall began to chant rhythmically in a language he had never heard before. After a few seconds a small light appeared before him, as the chant continued the light grew bigger and brighter until he was forced to close his eyes in defense. He opened them once he could no longer hear Niall's voice and found himself staring at a police officer who was gaping at him. Glancing down he saw he was standing in the middle of a large puddle that apparently used to be the Other Eric. He sighed wondering why Niall had not warned him that he would appear on the exact spot where the other Eric had been.

 

As the terrified officer rushed him with an already bloodied stake he easily caught him by the arm and wrenched it painfully until the stake clattered to the ground. Catching the officer's eye he erased the entire raid from his memory, followed by his companions. Reluctantly he sent them on their way knowing he deeply wanted to exact some retribution, but wise enough to know that now was not the time for it. Perhaps later if time and circumstance permitted.

 

As he was placing the Other's remains within the ornate jar with as much respect as possible he felt his childe moving closer at top speed, he also felt her confusion through the bond. Once he was finished with his task he turned in time for her to stumble to a halt not two feet from him. She stared at him for a moment glanced at the bloodied jar in his hands, glanced at the even bloodier ground at his feet before dropping her fangs.

 

"Who the fuck are you and what have you done to my maker?"

 

She'd felt her master's surprise as he was attacked, and then the unthinkable had happened she'd felt her bond with her maker sever, signaling his final death. This feeling made her run even faster to his side, she would avenge him, she will make those pathetic vermin that took him from her wish they had never been born. They will all beg for death long before she ever granted such pleas.

 

Then as though by magic she felt her maker again, as though nothing had happened to him at all. She was so confused, the bond between maker and childe was usually the one thing a vampire could rely on, but now she wasn't certain anymore.

 

Finally arriving to where she sensed her master she stumbled to a halt at the sight that greeted her. There before her stood her master, yet in his hands was the urn he'd always told her he wished to be placed in upon his demise. The urn was covered with blood, as was her master, and the ground at his feet. The bloods scent that drifted on the wind told her the blood was her masters. Yet for there to be that much blood he would have had to meet his final end, but he stood before her unharmed. How could this be?

 

"Who are you? What have you done to my maker?" Dropping her fangs at Eric felt strange and filled her with feelings of betrayal and disquiet. But she was so confused and if her maker had taught her anything it was caution in the face of things that did not immediately have an explanation.

 

He would always tell her "We live in the realm of the supernatural where all things are possible, you cannot always trust your instinct, or your eyes."

 

"I am your maker Pamela. If you will but listen I will explain all to you. I know you must be very confused and I will do all I can to put your fears to rest. You are my childe and I would never harm you unless you left me with no other choice. I ask you to please not make that choice for us until after you hear me out."

 

He looked and sounded like her master. Maybe she should hear what he had to say.

 

"Fine, I shall hear your words, however you shall stay there and I will not retract my fangs until I am satisfied with your explanation for all of this."

 

"That is acceptable."

 

With that the man who looked like her maker launched into a story of other worlds like her own, yet in some way different. He told her of fairies and magic, love and loss, pleasure and pain. His story was one of desperation born of loneliness.

 

"I do not believe you my, maker would never fall in love, least of all with a human girl."

 

"You are right Pamela, in all my thousand years on this earth I have never felt for anyone as I feel for Sookie not even you. You were my friend and companion, I took pleasure and pride in teaching you all the things you would need to know to endure and survive our world of death and destruction. I did not feel that way about Sookie, I loved her as she was, I did not want to change her and I regret that most of all. It was my desire to preserve her innocence that lead to her death at the hands of the rival Fae faction. If I had taught her even a fraction of the things I taught you she might have been able to survive.

 

"You and she were friends in my world. You did not like her at first, you thought she was making me weak and you couldn't understand why at the beginning she would choose Compton over me. I also believe you were slightly jealous of her thinking she would replace you in my affections. I hope you believe what I have told you for it is nothing but the truth, however if you think my tale to fanciful for you to believe and you attack me I will end you. While I love you my childe I will not allow anyone even you to keep me from my true love.” He paused, his attention clearly on the past, before he spoke once more.

 

"If you give this a chance this could be a marvelous adventure for us both. Decide."

 

Looking into his eyes she knew, as she always did with Eric, that he spoke the truth. It took her no time at all to come to a decision that she was sure was the right one.

 

"Of course I will stand with you Eric. Tell me more about this girl and the other me. I sound like a hell of a woman, not that that should surprise anyone."

 

Smiling she finally retracted her fangs, her Eric was lost to her true, but this Eric was the same. She could see her Eric in his eyes, and if he needed her aid she would gladly give it to him. The way he cradled the urn told her that he felt only respect for the man he replaced in this world. And who knows maybe things could be even better now then they ever had been before.

Eric was glad that Pam had accepted him and his explanation, he had not wanted to harm her, but he would have had she attempted to stand in his way. While he loved his childe dearly Sookie was the most important thing in his life now, he'd seen his life without her and he never wanted to experience that hell ever again.

  



	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Eric is in this new world, it's time for him to put his hard thought out plan into effect and win his woman back.

[](http://s1063.photobucket.com/user/kasey19391/media/Chapter%20art/Another%20World/Chapter%202.jpg.html)

  
  


Sitting down at his desk in his Fangtasia office seemed strange, looking around and seeing things from several years ago and knowing that here they were new. Shaking off his sense of déjà vu for now, he set his mind to the problem at hand. He had told Pamela how his first meeting with Sookie had gone in his time and she had in turn told him of their first meeting in this world.

It would seem everything had gone the same until that fool Compton had first tried to declare her his own, according to Pam the moment the word **mine** had left Compton's smarmy mouth, his Sookie had taken offense. She'd put Bill in his place in a way that Pam described as hilarious because it was done so politely. His southern Belle had informed him in her prim and proper tone, that he had no problem imagining since she usually used that same tone with him when she was accusing him of being high handed, that she belonged to no one but herself and if she wanted to do something neither him or anyone else on gods green earth besides her Gran could stop her.

He couldn't hold back his smile wishing he had been able to see that. Now all he had to do was make certain that after this first date, she decided to go on another with him. Before he got to deep into planning their first date however there were other things to take care of first. Rene or Drew Marshall whatever his name may be, needed to be seen to before he killed his lovers beloved grand-mother.

While he had not known her well back then in his time, even he saw how the death of their beloved matriarch had affected both of the Stackhouse siblings, causing them to behave recklessly without her guidance. He needed to save the old woman and if he truly wished for his lover to look kindly upon him this time around, he needed to get in her Gran's good graces.

He may not have been close to his lover during this time in their lives, having spent this time trying to discover her secrets and weather she was worthy of his attentions, but after deciding that Sookie was perfect for him he'd had Pam do a check on her life and tell him everything. He knew all about Drew Marshall's reign of terror, how he'd not only killed Sookie's Gran but had tried to kill his lover as well. That alone sealed his fate in his basement. He would offer the pathetic man to Pam as a sort of peace offering, or a gift for her loyalty.

Now he just needed to make his plans, because everyone knew whatever the Northman wanted, he always got.

Sookie could not believe what she had done last night. She had not meant to take the big blonde sex symbol up on his offer, but then that high handed idiot Bill had declared her his. She'd been so mad that she'd accepted the offer of a date to show both of them that she didn't belong to him or anyone. Not that mister tall blonde and sexy hadn't caught her attention already, he just wasn't the kind of man she would usually go for. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that he was a player, but if her Gran had taught her anything, it was to never judge without first giving things a chance, so now she supposed she was going on a date with a vampire.

When she'd gotten home the night before and told her Gran all about the declaration made by their new neighbor, she'd been just as furious as Sookie herself had been. On the way home Bill had tried to explain his statement away saying that he'd only been attempting to protect her, which just seemed to set fire to her temper. How dare he just assume she'd needed protection, with those other three at his home she'd sort of understood they were attempting to possibly kill her, mister sexy was only asking if she was interested. Big difference between the two and if the civil war hero couldn't see that he'd been out of the world a lot longer than he'd first said.

Deciding to put thoughts of Mr. Compton to the back of her mind she decided to focus instead on her upcoming date with Mr. Northman. He'd told her that the date itself was to be a surprise just that she should dress casually, more for comfort than presentation. She'd been so relieved by that, knowing that her best clothes would most likely not be up to par for anything formal. 

Walking up the stairs she called out to her Gran that she was going to take a nap before it was time to get ready for her date. Her Gran's giddiness at the fact that she actually had a date was both cute and slightly insulting, but if it made Gran happy… stifling a yawn she slipped into bed after seeing the alarm for three thirty in the afternoon. She smiled to herself as she began to drift off to sleep wonder what a date would be like where she didn't hear every thought the man she was with was thinking. She hoped he behaved so she could enjoy it, but either way if was sure to be memorable.

Pam stared at her master who was distracted and agitated, neither of which were natural states for him. He was so nervous about messing up his impending date with Sookie she would have laughed if she hadn't seen the worry in his eyes. He acted as though his very life was in this girls hands, and maybe in some ways it was. She knew from what he'd told her of the other world and everything that had happened there that this girl meant more to him than his own life. 

After a time she began to see similarities between his situation with Sookie and hers with him. She'd lost _her_ Eric just as he'd lost _his_ Sookie, then she'd gotten him back in a way just as he was soon to regain his love, but there was where the similarities stopped at least for the time being. Eric had welcomed her into his life, treating her the same as he ever had, with Sookie there was a chance of rejection. Thinking about how she would have handled it had this new Eric rejected her sending her away from him and the life and connection she craved, she would have been devastated. Realizing that and understanding his anxiety kept her humor at bay. She just hoped this girl saw him for the wonderful man he was, and gave what they could have a chance. She would hate to have to harm someone who obviously meant so much to her maker.

Sookie was finally ready for the evening. She'd had trouble deciding on what to wear, going for comfort coupled with casual and cute was just not as easy as it might sound. But finally she'd picked a adorable light blue cowl neck shirt coupled with her favorite black pair of skinny jeans with the sparkly design down the legs. She left her hair down but put a hair tie in her jeans pocket just in case, she had considered some make-up but discarded the idea. Just as she was about to go downstairs to tell her Gran she would be leaving soon she heard a knock at the door. Grinning to herself she ran down the stairs telling her Gran she would get it, and opened the door.

Eric had searched his mind for hours and could not remember ever being as nervous as he was now. He continued to run through his plans over and over again in his mind until he very nearly drove himself mad with it. Glancing at the clock on the wall his mind froze momentarily, it was time to see his lover. Walking out of his office at Fangtasia on autopilot he made his way to his convertible and drove to his lovers home without much thought.

All he could think about was how light no matter how dim always managed to get caught in her golden hair giving her a sort of ethereal glow. Or how every time something touched the third toe on her right foot she would give a cute little squeak even if it was the barest touch, revealing just how ticklish she was. Or how if she loved you every time she saw you, no matter how angry she was with you at the time, for just a moment her entire face would light up as though she was just happy to see you before she would remember her ire and turn her smile quickly into her adorable little scowl that never intimidated anyone but her brother.

Finally pulling up to the Stackhouse residence his good mood faltered for a moment. On the porch stood his lover and Bill Compton, at first he thought she might be waiting to tell him that she'd changed her mind, a completely irrational thought, Sookie would never behave in such a disgraceful manner. Looking at her face as he exited his vehicle he saw the exact moment when she realized he was there and the relief on her face, it would seem Billy boy had not been invited, and whatever he was saying was causing his lover distress. Fighting to keep his fangs firmly retracted, he stepped forward as Bill turned to stand between Sookie and himself. Noting the look of annoyance Sookie aimed at Bill's back and watching as her adorable little scowl fell into place, his heart lightened and he saw nothing but amusement in this entire situation.

Bring it on Billy boy for this time you will lose.

When she'd opened her door to find Bill standing before her with big puppy dog eyes she'd just been annoyed and to her mind rightfully so, now over twenty minutes later she was furious. How dare he stand there on her own front steps and try and tell her she didn't know what she was doing, going out with Eric was her decision to make and he was insulting her by even suggesting that she was making the wrong choice.

He'd even gone so far as to blame her wrong thinking on her hormones, saying her pretty little head had been turned and now she wasn't thinking straight. But have no fear the strong southern gentleman was here to show her the error of her ways.

She was about two more sentences away from hitting him, vampire or not, when she looked up at the sound of an approaching car and nearly sighed with relief. Eric was here, she bet Vikings were better at rescues than southern gentleman anyway. So she just stepped back to enjoy the show, when that idiot southern gentleman stepped between her and the Viking.

Bill had tried every tact he knew to try to get Sookie to see reason and cancel her date with the raunchy Swede. The Queen would not be happy if he had to report that Northman had gained access to her future pet. The main thing that would infuriate her, he knew was that there was nothing she could do about it. Having never made her intentions known to the Sheriff she could not cry foul, she could in fact be reprimanded herself for keeping things from her underling that effected his area.

Turning to place himself between the ditzy blonde barmaid he'd been sent to seduce and his sheriff was risky at best, suicidal at worst, but he wanted to be able to report that he'd done everything in his power to stop this from happening. The moment he looked into the powerful thousand year old vampire's face he knew he'd made a mistake, and only hoped he'd be alive tomorrow to regret it. Squaring his shoulders he prepared to make the first move in what he saw as a battle of wills. As he opened his mouth to speak he was quickly put in his place.

"Ah, Billy boy, how nice to see you this evening. I'm going to assume that you are here to make amends to Ms. Stackhouse for your behavior yesterday in the form of an apology yes? Because I know as a proper southern gentleman you know that you behaved horribly, and you would of course wish to make up for it by giving her your stout support in whatever she may choose to do isn't that so?"

He stared at the ground not wanting his Sheriff to see the rage in his eyes. How dare he reprimand him in front of a human. He knew he could not argue with the older vampire without placing his existence at even further risk, so instead he remained silent.

He bowed respectfully to his superior before slowly making his way back across the cemetery towards his dilapidated home. He could not wait until the Queen finally let him end his assignment here, and allowed him to leave this backwater town.

Eric could barely suppress his laughter as the fool left. He knew the younger vampires down cast eyes, were a vain attempt on his part to disguise his fury, but his anger was written all over his body. From his tense jaw down to his clenched fists he radiated anger, and the only thing that would make the Viking happier was when he finally saw him radiating pain and fear instead.

He fully intended to see the idiot punished for all of his wrong doings, the only one he would publicly claim of course would be his being in cahoots with the Queen behind his back. However, when he finally set about to torturing the smug little weasel it would be about so much more. He would pay for everything he had done to his lover in the other realm, even though he had not done so here, the fact that he had before only proved him capable of such things.

Turning his back to the retreating simpleton his eyes landed on his former, and hopefully; future lover and he had to fight not the lick his lips. She was amazing as always and he could not take his eyes off of her. Finally shaking himself from the stupor her beauty caused he slowly walked up the few steps of her porch to her side. Looking down into her eyes he had to fight not to kiss her, knowing that in this reality they had not known one another long enough yet for his southern beauty to allow such things.

"I hope Compton did not upset you Ms. Stackhouse." He knew with her manners were a must so he refrained from using her given name without leave. He may be an opportunistic Viking, but that did not make him a total heathen.

"Not really, he did not have time to make me really mad before you got here. Please call me Sookie, not only should we leave off with formality since we're going on a date, but surely such a valiant rescuer as yourself deserves such a small reward?"

The look on her face as she said the last, such a teasing carefree smile, he did not realize until that moment how much he'd missed her until then. Deciding to play along and see if he could once more hear her musical laughter, he stepped slightly closer to her and let a small smile play across his face.

"Surely the rescue of a maiden from such a dastardly fate as a prolonged conversation with one such as that buffoon calls for a greater reward than just the pleasure of her name." He waited a moment for her to begin to build her anger as she read into the innuendo before continuing. "Let's have a smile and we'll call it even."

As he thought it might the sudden playful impact of his words and his true meaning, surprised a smile and a laugh from his lover. She playfully spread her arms out as though spreading a skirt before dipping into a perfect curtsy.

"One should always repay one's knight in shining armor. Well, Sir knight now that you have slayed the monstrous dragon of boredom, shall we be off."

Her playfully saucy come back coupled with the surprise of her perfect curtsy that no lady of his acquaintance could do better, followed by the shock and pleasure he felt in hearing her refer to Compton as the 'dragon of boredom' made him smile and laugh. Taking her had he lead her down the porch steps to his red corvette. As he opened the passenger door for her and helped her in he thought again on all he and his Sookie had gone through together, before turning to round the car to his side.

In that moment he vowed to do all in his power to help this Sookie keep her playful side intact. Knowing that his Sookie had once been just this way before the weight of all of the pain and loss dragged her down, crushing her inner light forever.

Getting in the car he shook off the melancholy feelings caused by his maudlin thoughts and turned to his still laughing companion.

"Shall we begin our date dear Sookie?"

"Yes, lets."

He had wanted tonight to be perfect. He'd had a bit of a time constraint in planning this, but he hoped his little southern goddess loved it all the same. His other self had told her to dress comfortably, most likely planning to just take her somewhere secluded for a drawn out fuck and feed. He however had gone for a bit of classy romance.

As they pulled up to the building that outwardly looked like any other office building he knew she was confused, she cocked her head a little to the side and scrunched up her cute little eyebrows like she used to do in his world every time he made a sexual comment that was just a little to subtle for her to get.

She would know in the back of her mind that what he was saying or doing was something sneaky, but couldn't quite figure it out. So she'd give him the same look he was getting now and would just either wait for him to explain, or on the rare occasions no explanation was forthcoming she would just flip her hair like not getting what was going on around her didn't bother her in the least and turn away from him. He would normally only hold back telling her something when he wanted a good look at her perfect backside, but that was neither here nor there. Now he was slightly stunned to see that look on this Sookie's face, and all the memories it brought rushing back.

Shaking his head a little to clear it he realized that her expression had changed to one of mild concern since he'd been staring at her for so long without speaking.

"Trust me you will love this, and if you don't I promise to let you choose what we do on our next date."

"Our next date? So sure that I'll want to go out with you again?" Now her look was nothing but pure feminine amusement. He quickly got out of the car and went around to her side to let her out as well. He knew that if he'd spent much longer sitting in a confined space with her, watching her as she teased him, he'd start teasing her starting with her mouth. That was not the first impression he wanted to make no matter how loud his mind was screaming at him that they would both enjoy it.

As they made their way to the private elevators he felt something he had not felt in so long that it took him more that a moment to identify the emotion for what it was. He Eric Northman, Viking God of women everywhere was nervous. While he'd had nearly every stunningly beautiful woman in existence, in every way possible he'd never been on an actual date before. He knew that if vampire's could sweat he would be doing so at this moment.

Each ping of the elevator as they passed another floor drawing closer and closer to their intended destination frayed his nerves even further. As the elevator doors finally opened her gasp of shock followed quickly by her little girlish giggle of delight, put him back at ease.

He didn't even know why he had been so nervous now, of course Sookie would love what he'd done, he was a natural at this dating stuff. His smirk of smug self confidence lasted only until Sookie turned towards him. When he looked into her eyes his nerves returned with a vengeance what if he did something to mess things up?

She'd thought for a minute that he'd taken her to one of his offices to screw her on his desk or something. For just a minute she'd started to believe that everything that Bill had told her about him was right. Then the elevator doors had opened to reveal... their own private Eden. It was a rooftop garden, filled with all different kinds of flowers and plants. She didn't even recognize over half of them.

She knew in that moment that she had been right to give him a chance. She'd just started to turn to ask him if he owned this place when she spotted a soft glow to her right. Turning towards it she saw a small round table with two candles sitting on it, on the floor near one of the table legs was a wicker picnic basket. Seeing that her heart melted, and she knew in that moment that she was falling in love with this man.

When she felt his hand slip softly into hers she smiled a little. The big bad Viking was nervous. She didn't know how she knew that, she just did and everything in her wanted to put him at ease.

"This is so beautiful, and romantic. No one has ever put this much thought into doing something for me. Thank you Eric."

She saw him visibly relax at her praise and had to suppress her laughter. To think just a few words from her could change this man's attitude so drastically. She turned to face him fully still holding his hand in hers for some reason reluctant to release him almost as though she were afraid he would disappear is she weren't holding on to him.

"So what do we do first sir knight. Do we eat or stroll through the garden? I must warn you though when we do walk through the garden I will be peppering you with questions about what everything is." She was so giddy with the prospect of learning new things, and just being with this man that she had to fight to keep from doing a little happy dance every time she looked around her.

"We can do whatever you like my angel. On the edge of the garden that way there is also a blanket for us to lay on and star gaze. This evening is for you, you say what we do and when." As he spoke he had placed his hand on her cheek and it took all of her will power not to press herself into his touch. This man could be down right lethal to a girls self control.

"Alright how about we eat first, then we can wander the garden, and end with the star gazing.

"As you wish, my heart."

As they sat at the table he began unpacking the picnic basket. Inside there was a three different sandwiches, four bags of chips, assorted drinks from juice to soda, two pieces of pie individually wrapped both chocolate and pecan, a small caesar salad with chicken, and finally a vegetable wrap. When she'd looked up at him questioningly he'd explained that his childe Pam had filled the basket with what she termed as 'date food' that she'd seen in movies. The variety was because she hadn't known what her favorites might be they had both wanted her to have a selection to choose from.

She smiled at that, the consideration he was showing her was so new and novel, she just got fuzzy feelings in the pit of her stomach every time she looked at him. It felt so nice not to be treated like 'crazy sookie' for once in her life. She chose the caesar salad, with baked lays potato chips, apple juice, and pecan pie. While she ate they talked about little things, neither wanted to speak on anything meaningful at the moment.

She told him about Merlottes and how she'd met Bill. He told her about Fangtasia and about his childe Pam. By the time she'd finished eating they were both loose and comfortable in each others company. As they walked through the garden still speaking of small things like family or friends, she would occasionally stop when she saw something pretty, or even something strange looking and ask if he knew what it was. Of course he always not only knew what it was, but he also explained any and all uses for the plant, from medical to just aesthetically pleasing.

As they finally lay side by side on the blanket at the edge of the garden she felt a sort of contentment that she had never felt before in her life. As he was pointing out constellations to her and explaining where their names came from and the stories behind them she was lost in thought. This man, this Viking, made her feel so alive. He was considerate of her needs, he put a lot of thought into this date, she felt so relaxed not having to keep her shields up at all. The more she thought about him the more she found to love about him. He was kind, generous, funny, smart, sexy, he was everything a girl could ever possibly want.

With that firmly in mind she built her courage and when he turned to her to say something else about the stars she leaned in and kissed him.  
She was kissing him he couldn’t believe it. His Sookie had taken charge and kissed him in a sneak attack. One minute he was talking, the next second they were kissing. He would have to take his lover out on dates more often if this were the result. No wonder human men practiced the art of dating so regularly if doing so emboldened their women. 

Being a Viking Vampire God meant he never had that problem before, he always took what he desired from his companions, be they male or female. Now with the woman he loved above all others, she was sweeping him away. NO! This was not how this was supposed to go, he knew that here and now she was still a virgin and he would not divest her of her chastity on a blanket spread across the cold stone floor of a rooftop. No the first time his lover was introduced to the art of love making would be at his home, surrounded by silk and ambiance. Not here, no matter what his groin and her wandering hands were voting for, he had the veto and he voted…. 

No! Yeah that’s right. No that’s the answer. But oh her hands felt so good gliding over the panes of his chest so hesitantly. He was good he could bring her such pleasure even here…. No! He would not take his lover here and now as though she were some… some fangbanger she deserved so much more. She deserved warmth and caring not some quick fuck on a hard floor. He would do things right this time around, there would be plenty of time later for his lover to explore her inner exhibitionist.

“Lover, we must stop. If we do not I fear we will both do something you’ll regret come dawn.” Tearing his lips away from hers was the hardest thing he’d done in a long time. His conviction that he was doing what was right for their relationship was a cold comfort that did nothing for the ache that filled his jeans.

She pulled back as well blinking several times to put her mind back to rights. She looked at her hands as though they were touching him without her permission or notice. Her delightful scowl was back into play for the second time that night, as she tried to understand what was happening. Her eyes widened to the point he thought it must have been uncomfortable, before she bit her lower lip and looked up at him sheepishly as though she thought he would condemn her for her actions. 

He grinned at her in what he hoped was a reassuring manner before slowly taking her hands, that were still pressed against his chest, into his own and kissing each softly before placing them gently on her lap. His lover would learn soon enough that she could never do anything that would cause him to condemn her. Until then he had to make her understand that she had done nothing wrong, that he had in fact welcomed her advances.

“I must admit when I suggested star gazing I had hoped to steal a kiss from you, but you seem to have beaten me to it. If you’re going to be taking my role in this relationship I do believe I’ll just have to try harder to surprise you in the future. My darling girl, you are a delightful surprise aren’t you.”

She could not believe she had done such a thing. His words were light and his tone amused, which was better than the anger and accusation she had expected. However, she still did not know how to take his response. While his amusement did help to lighten the mood a little after their little make out session, laughter was not typically the response a girl looked for after a kiss.

Then again she had basically attacked him so maybe that was his way of telling her that he didn’t mind? Did she want him to mind? Oh how she wished she had a little more experience so she’d have something to compare this to. 

Oh no! She hadn’t said anything since he’d broken their kiss. Had she waited too long? Would he be offended that she hadn’t responded or apologized? What if she said something and what she said was the wrong something to say, what would she do then? He had worked so hard at setting up this beautiful perfect evening and what did she do? She kissed him without any warning, and now she just sat here staring at him like a mentally defective statue. Come on Stackhouse use your words, use your words, say something, anything, before this entire night is ruined.

“Well, since I stole my kiss already would you like to steal yours? Just so we’re even.”

Oh my god! Why did she just say that? He’d given her an out and like an idiot she hadn’t taken it. No not her, she’d decided to invite more kissing. Oh no, what if he starts to think that kissing was all she thought about? What if he thinks that inviting kissing was inviting more than just kissing? Maybe if she just kept her mouth shut her foot wouldn’t be able to get back into it. Yeah that was a good plan.

“Not that you have to kiss me or anything. I was just trying to be fair. Not that me kissing you wasn’t fair cause it was.”

Apparently keeping silent was not something her motor mouth agreed with at the moment. Why was she making this worse? Alright she just needed to play it cool and …. was he laughing?

He tried really hard to keep from laughing, he really did. He understood that she was nervous, and that she didn’t have any experience with dating. But the more she spoke the funnier it all became. He could even see her inner monologue in her expressive eyes. Every time she spoke her panicked eyes would glance in his direction, and he could see her telling herself to stop talking. 

Now that his laughter was breaking free she was becoming more and more agitated and embarrassed he needed to think of something quickly before she bolted never to see him again.

“I agree your kissing me was more than fair. However I believe I’ll take a rain check on my kiss until the end of the night. After all the goodnight kiss as I understand it is the most important part of any date is it not.”

He watched her closely as she tried to decide for herself what her reaction should be. He hoped she chose to play along and let the awkwardness from earlier just fade. He did not want his lover to be self-conscious in his presence.

“Your right the last kiss of the night is by far the most important. But so is the first and I do believe your kiss will have to be something quite spectacular to beat mine. I’m not sure if you’re up to the challenge.”

Her playful mirth was back in full swing, his little vixen was teasing him. Not only that but she was questioning his prowess. That could not be allowed to stand. Very slowly and deliberately he brought his hand up to her face, moving carefully inch by inch, giving her ample time to stop him he moved towards her. Finally as their lips met, he took control of this kiss putting all of his built up passion into it. Calling on centuries of honed skill, as he drew back stunned at the passion in her that rose to the call of his own, she was breathless. Trying to keep the mood light, because he still refused to go any farther than a kiss, he spoke in a low lovers voice.

“I think that when the time comes I’ll be able to hold my own.”

Wow was not a good enough word for his kiss. He’d overtaken all of her senses, making her physically shake with need, and all with just a kiss. On the long ride towards her house and her Gran her mind continued to twist and turn. She knew she was diving into the deep end of things, but for some reason she could not seem to care.

As her home finally came into view, her nerves also made an encore appearance. What if she did something completely stupid at the last minute? Hopefully all would be well in her world for once, in a lifetime full of disappointment and heartache, she deserved this one moment of bliss didn’t she.

As they climbed the three steps to her porch together her heart began to pound in her chest. Her ears filled with the sound of it, ba-bum, ba-bum. As he took her hand in his, he leaned towards her and … stopped at her ear?

“I think I’ll be better at the first kiss of the evening than the last after all. Until we meet again Sookie Stackhouse, dream of me.”

With that he turned and walked away. Stepping inside on legs that felt too weak to hold her she fell against the door and closed her eyes. Who was that man, and more importantly when would she see him again.

It was a calculated move not to kiss her. He needed to keep her off balance, keep her guessing. He knew his Sookie better than anyone in the world, and he knew she would want to see him again if only to try and figure him out. She could not abide puzzles for long, her mind would twist and turn things until she understood what was happening, until her feet found solid ground again. Now he had so much to do before he called on her again. He needed to plan their next outing, arrange the apprehension of Drew Marshall, make plans for Bill and Sophie-Anne, prepare for the queens request that he sell V for her, and most importantly he needed to plan his introduction to Mrs. Adele Stackhouse.

He certainly had a lot to do in a short amount of time. Good thing he loved a challenge. Pulling into Fantasia’s parking lot he couldn’t stop the grin from stretching across his face, she loved him, or at least she was starting to. Meeting his childe’s gaze as he entered the bar he nearly laughed at the worry he saw in her eyes.

“So how did it go with, Mrs. Brighteyes?”

“Perfectly Pam, it went perfectly. Now there is something I need you to do for me.”

Oh yes he did love a challenge.


	3. A Walk in the Park

[](http://s1063.photobucket.com/user/kasey19391/media/Chapter%20art/Another%20World/Chapter%203.jpg.html)

  
  


Eric 'Viking God' Northman who has spent over a thousand years never caring one way or another what anyone thought of him was now filled with apprehension concerning the approval of one elderly human woman. He would laugh if this weren’t so crucial to his plans for Sookie.

While he had never met Adele Stackhouse in the other world, he’d heard about her often enough to know that she had been everything to his lover, and if she decided that Sookie should not be with him, his lover would leave him without blinking. 

He’d chosen a night when his beloved was working to be able to make this visit on his own terms. He loved his southern belle dearly but having her flit all around the room nervously would only distract him. Raising his hand he knocked on the old farmhouse door and waited patiently for this ‘Gran’ to answer.

Hearing the knock on the door Adele rose from her chair in the living room. Who in the world could be visiting her this time of night? Really the only people she knew who kept such hours were her grandchildren and neither of them ever knocked. 

Opening the door she looked up at her guest, then had to look up again to find the giants face. Oh my goodness. This great hulking blonde must be Eric the young … well man who had taken Sookie out the other night and gotten her so turned around. Now she could see why.

“Yes, may I help you?” She may be getting on in years but she was no fool. She knew better than to ask if he was Eric, never give a stranger an identity they can use to gain entrance into your home. She’d learned that last week at that seminar for elderly living they had at the church.

“Yes, my name is Eric Northman. I took your granddaughter Sookie on a date the night before last and I was wondering if we could speak.” Oh my, once more. That body coupled with that voice her granddaughter was one lucky woman.

“Of course Mr. Northman won’t you please come in? My granddaughter tells me you’re a vampire, my apologies but I haven’t any True blood to offer you, is it possible for you to drink tea?” 

He was the first vampire she’d ever met and she intended to find out as much as possible from him before he left. She wasn’t sure just how old he was but he must have seen so much history.

“No ma’am we can neither drink nor eat human food. I am fine without anything it is no surprise that you have no True blood. How could you when you did not know I would be stopping by.”

Oh he was good. He’d given her the information she’d been fishing for and smoothed over the lack of hospitality all in under ten seconds. She nodded her head and lead the giant to her living room to sit and have whatever discussion he’d come all this way to have, and on a night when Sookie was working no less. 

“Sookie’s not here but I assume you already knew that.”

“Yes Ma’am I was aware that Sookie would be at work at the time of my visit.” Honesty, that would work in his favor. 

The longer she was in his presence the more certain she became that she knew why he was there. The thought of a vampire asking permission to court her granddaughter was laughable but somehow it seemed to fit. And if she was honest the thought of it pleased her beyond words, it caused a peace to fall over her knowing that this man was worthy of her granddaughter. She knew deep down that he would always look after her, simply because he knew how much she meant to Sookie and took the time to come and see her.

“Shall we cut through all the pomp and fuss then? I believe I know why you’re here Mr. Northman. You’re here because you care about Sookie and Sookie cares about me am I right?”

She knew what they always say about providing a stranger with a reason to be in your home but damn it she wasn’t getting any younger and she wanted to get to the good stuff while she was still awake enough to appreciate it.

“Yes Mrs. Stackhouse you are correct in your assessment.” The amount of relief in the vampire’s voice nearly made her pat him on the shoulder. 

“Alright let’s get down to brass tacks then. Out of all the men who’ve tried to make a relationship with my granddaughter you are the only one who’s come to see me and not treated it like a chore. From what Sookie told me of your date the other night, you are kind, understanding, and you won’t push her to fast. I also believe after meeting you now that you aren’t like most of the others, you know just how smart my little girl is and you respect her. So for now you have my blessing, but know this if you ever do anything even remotely unkind to my girl, and I ain’t talking about normal couple fighting so set your mind at ease there I have had a relationship or two in my time and I know couples fight, I will take back my blessing and do everything in my power to end your relationship with her. Am I making myself clear?” He took the implied threat far better than she’d first thought he might. He simply nodded his understanding and gave her a little smile of amusement.

“Now down to the really good stuff, just how old are you and even more importantly were you involved in the civil war?”

Pam hoped that Eric knew that her very genuine love for her master was the only reason she was standing in the mud in the middle of nowhere in some backwoods hick town with her favorite boots sinking in the mud. This Drew Marshall had better get here soon or she was going to get even angrier with him. It was bad enough this disgusting excuse for a human was planning to try and kill her makers chosen mate but that he dared to cause her to wait for his pathetic ass was just too much to bare.

Finally a rickety truck pulled up to the dilapidated home. Now all she needed to do was glamour the mouthy redhead into believing that she and the redneck had a fight and he left her in a huff. Shouldn’t be too hard to do. Putting on a burst of vamp speed she quickly and quietly glamoured the man into silent stillness, then grabbing the redhead by the throat she told her that she was very tired after her fight with her honey and would go in and straight to bed. Watching the weak willed trailer trash walk away without a backward glance she turned to her new toy and smiled.

Sookie worked the morning to early evening shift today at Merlotte's much to her relief. She hadn’t spoken to Eric since their date and she planned to go to Fangtasia tonight to see him. She didn’t want to be to forward but she also didn’t want to just sit at home waiting for him to call either, she was more of a take charge person than that. Thinking about the night to come she had a huge smile on her face as she walked into Merlotte’s.

“Oooh Sookie, what you grinnin' bout?” Lafeyette as usual shouted his colorful question loud enough to gain everyone’s attention.

“Not a thing Lala, it’s just that after today I have two days off to enjoy myself is all.” She tried to downplay her happiness, not wanting others in her personal business.  
For the next six hours her day went pretty much as it usually did. Lots of nasty thoughts and fake smiles, but the closer it got to time to go home the happier she got, until she felt a familiar grinning once more.

“That is a hell of a lot of happiness just for two days off. Unless you gots a man waiting to light your nights up!” Lafyette’s comment was so unexpected that Eric popped into the forefront of her mind, mainly Eric’s kisses. A blush heated her cheeks until she had to fight not to fan herself.

“Oh honey child I recognize that blush. You got a man darling?” 

“Maybe.” She wanted to giggle like a school girl but refrained. Lala however had no such restraint, his laughter drew Arlene’s attention who was already in a shitty mood. Apparently she and Rene had a fight last night and he up and left her.

“What’s so funny over here, I could use a bit of humor today.” 

“Not funny red just a long time coming is all. Sookie here, gots herself a man.”

“Really who? Is it that power man from over in Bosier?” The power man from Bosier, had a limp, was blind in one eye, and had a wife and two kids. So it wasn’t exactly a compliment that Arlene picked him as her potential suitor.

“No his name is Eric he’s from Shreveport and we’ve only been out together once so he’s not mine.”

Hoping that would be the end of it she grabbed her tray and went back to work, but she should have known better than to think people would mind their own business. Round two came when she went to the bar to get another pitcher of Bud for some college baseball players.

“Sookie Cher, I hear you got a guy now. Anyone I know?”

Sam was a sweetheart but his worry was really annoying. She knew he had a thing for her but he should have stepped up to the plate long before now if he wanted an actual shot. A guy who needs competition to make the first move is not the kind of guy she was interested in.

“Probably not, I met him through Bill.”

“Bill? Bill Haddin from over in Hotshot?”

“No Bill Compton my neighbor.” Taking the pitcher she went back to work never giving it a second thought.

“Sook Sam says you met this mystery man through Vampire Bill. Is he a vamp to?” Lafyette was the only one she didn’t mind talking to about Eric. While the others were insulting and condescending with their questions Lala only seemed curious.

“Yeah he is.” But still safer not to give away too much information about Eric, at least not until she knew one way or the other if they were actually a they.

Finally down to the last hour of the day she only half paid attention to the people around her. She was too busy mentally putting together an outfit to wear to see Eric after sunset, and deciding exactly when to go see him. She didn’t want to go right when the bar opened that would seem to clingy and desperate, but she didn’t want to wait too long and have him not be there.

During the last ten minutes of her shift she cleaned her stations and got everything in order for her replacement. Finally when it was time to go she turned and to go get her purse from the office and clock out and ran into a… wall of co-workers. There in her way stood Arlene and Sam. Alright less of a wall and more of a shrub, but still.

“Did ya’ll need something?”

“Sookie we care about you and well, you don’t got much experience when it comes to men. Are you sure you want your first experience to be with a dead one?” Arlene’s tone was both acidic and condescending as though she was talking to one of her children.

“Well what I think is that my experiences are my business Arlene. Is there anything else I could do for you?” Crazy Sookie smile firmly in place, they would not ruin her night.

“Cher, we just want to make sure you know what you’re getting yourself into.”

“Yeah Sookie, what would your Gran say if she knew you were off spending time with a … _vampire_?”

Arlene whispered the last word as though she was cussing in church.

“Actually Arlene, Gran has met him and she adores him. Now if that’s all ya’ll wanted you can rest easy knowing I’m a grown woman who knows her own mind and can do whatever she wants. Since my shift is over for the day please excuse me while I head on home.”

The entire ride home her anger tried to overtake her mood. How dare they try and lecture her, she was the best behaved out of all of them. If she decided that now she wanted to do something just for her than that was her right wasn’t it. As long as what she did didn’t harm any of them they could just stuff it and keep their opinions to themselves. Pulling up to her drive and seeing her nosy neighbor on her porch did nothing to lighten her mood.

“What do you want Bill?” She tried really hard to keep her voice pleasant, after all her mood wasn’t his fault. From the look on his face some of her exasperation must have made its self-known. 

“Sookie, I would like to apologize for my previous behavior in your presence, and I would like to take this opportunity to make amends.”

The little half smile on his face made her want to slap him, but for the second time in as many hours she showed restraint and just plastered on her patented smile.

“Nothing to apologize for Bill, now if you will excuse me I have things to do.” She tried to side-step around him, but he moved to block her path. Somehow she’d known it wouldn’t be that easy, not today.

“I thank you for your absolution of my reprehensible behavior and by way of thanks I would like to help you. I noticed that you and Mr. Northman are getting close and I would feel remiss in my friendship with you if I did not warn you about him. Eric is not what you think he is, he is not a nice person. He is a vampire.”

“Yes he is, and so are you Mr. Compton and you just called yourself my friend.”

“That is true however, while I am attempting to mainstream and live my life honestly and openly among humans, Eric disdains all humans. He is what some would call a pure vampire, much like humans supremacists he is the type of vampire who believes himself above all others. Unfortunately that kind of outlook comes with age and he is older than most.”

The more he spoke the deeper he dug that hole, she was half surprised he hadn't looked up to find himself in the middle of China yet. How dare he try and tell her to stay away from Eric which was exactly what he was doing. 

She just had to get through this and soon she would see him again. She didn’t know what she felt for Eric, and she definitely didn’t know where this thing with him was going but the way that nearly everyone she knew was clamoring to tell her to abandon ship was both insulting and eye opening. 

Apparently no one in her life other than her Gran and maybe her brother thought that much of her intelligence. Poor little Sookie ain’t no bottle blonde we need to help her think things through. Oh it was enough to make her wanna scream.

“Thank you for your concern Mr. Compton. Now if you will excuse me I really do have things to do.” Like get dressed to go see Eric. Walking past him she quickly got up the steps and into her home, for some reason she thought he might try to stop her. Closing the door firmly behind her she leaned against it and let out a sigh of frustration.

“Sookie, darling how was your day?” Gran’s smile made an answering grin tug at her lips. At least one person in the world would always be there for her.

“You don’t even want to know Gran.”

Eric was sitting at his desk actively fighting the urge to go see Sookie. While he truly wanted to see her he didn’t want to give her the impression that he was crowding her. Coming off as an obsessed stalker would not win him any points with his feisty southern beauty. Just as he was forcing his mind back on his work for the twelfth time Pam walked into his office, without knocking as was her usual, and stood in front of him hands on hips.

“Yes Pamela?”

“What was the name of the southern temptress of yours again?”

“Sookie Stackhouse as you well know, what is this about?”

“Well if I’m not mistaken, which I never am, I do believe your hot and heavy honey just walked into your bar. Thoughts?”

Within moments he was out of his office and at the edge of the dance floor. Scanning the room didn’t take long with his eyesight and sure enough standing at the bar holding a gin and tonic was the love of his undead life. Unfortunately she was attracting as much vampire attention as she always had, and he hadn’t publicly claimed her yet. Speeding to her side he flashed his fangs at the vampires around her before clearing his throat to gain her attention.

“Sookie what are you doing here?” He kept his voice light so she didn’t think that he didn’t want her here, or was upset to see her. On the contrary he was beyond ecstatic that she’d taken the initiative to come see him. 

“Oh, I uh, I hadn’t heard from you in a little while and decided to come see you. If that’s okay, I mean I know you’re busy and everything and if my being here is…”

“Sookie darling seeing you is the highlight to my night, and I would have come to see you sooner or called even, but I wasn’t sure when that would be alright. I didn’t want to make you think I was a _smothering boyfriend who needed to see you every night_. I was informed by many humans I questioned that, that sort of behavior was bad.”

“True it is, but that only really applies if you call me every hour on the hour and ask where I am, who I’m with, and what I’m doing. If you just call once or twice a night to talk then it’s fine. I think the smother threshold is four calls a night. For future reference.”

“Thank you for the correction. Would you like to get out of here and go somewhere more private to talk?”

He knew he would feel far better when he got her away from all the vampires in the club. Not that he couldn’t take any of them brave enough to step up and challenge him, but he doubted fighting over her in that way would gain him much with her.

“Sure, where did you have in mind?”

“You’ll see.”

He always seemed to know the right thing to say. She envied him that, she always seemed to babble on too long, or say the wrong thing. 

Riding in his corvette was a new experience for her, the wind in her hair made her feel like she was flying, when she’d told him that he’d smiled his secret little smile that seemed to say that he knew something she didn’t and told her that maybe someday soon she would truly fly. She was going to ask him about it when he stopped the car, looking away from him for the first time since seeing him at the club she looked around to see where he’d taken her to be alone and saw… the park?

Looking back at him again he met her questioning gaze with another smile before getting out of the car and speeding around to her side to open her door for her and offering her his hand.

“My darling Sookie, would you care to take a walk with me?”

“Of course kind sir.”

Trying to keep from laughing she tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and walked beside him towards the lighted path of the dark park. She’d never known just how beautiful a park could be after sunset, but looking now she saw thing she could never see during the day.

The way the moonlight struck the grass and reflected off of the petals of certain flowers. The way the fireflies danced on the air around the trees so haphazardly yet so beautifully. Or most importantly of all the way his blue eyes seemed to sparkle as they caught the lights around them.

She’d been paying so much attention to the beauty around her that she hadn’t even notice that they had come up on a small playground.

“Would you care to make use of the swings my dear?”

Looking up at him she couldn’t keep her smile to herself at the thought of swinging high in the sky again. When she was a child the swings were one of the few escapes she had at school. When she would really get going the air rushing by her would drown out the voices and leave her with nothing but the weightless feeling of flight.

Releasing her grip on his arm she ran to the swings grabbing the chain of one and whirling around to look at him. He really was her white knight, though his armor may have been slightly dented she wouldn’t have him any other way. He listened to her, every time she made a mistake he would either act as though he hadn’t noticed or gently correct her so she wouldn’t do it again. He always seemed to know what to say to make her heart melt and that, more than anything was what drew her to him. 

It was like he knew her better than anyone even though they had only just met. He always seemed to know what she was trying to say whenever she would stumble over her words. Sitting down and bracing herself for the first shove and the freeing feeling of flight she knew without any doubt in her mind that she was starting to fall in love with this man.

Eric knew he needed to be able to tell her things about him so that she would start to care for him, and eventually fall in love with him. He knew his Sookie and no matter what world she was in she would always be ruled by her heart. If he had any hope at all of making her his, he would have to win her heart first.

“I have been led to believe that it is customary while courting in this day and age to play games meant to help the two people get to know one another better. I believe that twenty questions is the customary practice of such things. Would you like to play a game with me?”

He hoped she would agree, because beyond that he was at a loss of any way that would not be construed as rude to tell her about him, the real him.

“Sure, sounds like a plan who goes first?”

“Ladies first, I doubt that has changed.”

“Alright first question have you ever kicked a puppy?”

Doing a double take he pushed her slightly on the swing and thinks about her question. Of all the questions he had expected her to start with this hadn’t even been in the realm of possibility. Glancing up at her face he tried to figure out if she was serious or not.

“No I can honestly say that I have never harmed a canine of any age.” Except the occasional werewolf but he didn’t consider that part of her question since at this point in the timeline she didn’t even know their kind existed.

“Well that is very good to know and tells me a lot about you, I could never be with a man who would kick a puppy, your turn.”

The laughter in her voice told him that her first question had been merely to set the mood of the evening. Light, care free, and not to serious. He wondered what her response would have been had he said yes?

“Have you ever walked on water?”

“Ha ha. No I can honestly say I’ve never walked on water.” 

Her laughter was as just as light and contagious as he remembered. He knew then and there that he would do everything in his power to hear it at least once a night maybe more.

“Damn, and here I thought you were a saint, I suppose I’ll just have to change my thinking won’t I.”

Laughter filled the air around him making him smile. Pushing her slightly harder while she laughed sending her higher, soaring through the air. 

“Your turn once more my dear, what do you wish to ask me?”

“Hmmmm, let me think, what is the most memorable thing that’s happened to you since you became a vampire?”

He closed his eyes and thought over the long years of his life. There had been so many different experiences and incredible moments, to choose just one that would take a moment. 

“Ah, I know. Just after I turned Pam she and I traveled to Spain….”

They talked together for hours both exceeding their twenty questions but by that point they were no longer keeping track, they were simply enjoying each other’s company.

After pushing her for an hour she decided to try her hand at pushing him saying she wanted him to have the sensation of flying to. If only she knew, but that was for another night. This one was for her to be able to get to know him, since he already knew everything there was to know about her he took pleasure in hearing her answers all over again.

Walking her towards her house she shared with her Gran he thought of all the things she’d asked him, all having to do with his past and thought about when the time finally came that she would ask him about their future.

“So, Eric was this our second date?”

“No this was just you being with me and me being with you. For something to be a date I understand that one should put a great deal of forethought and planning into it and tonight was just…”

“Perfect?”

“Exactly, and do you know why it was perfect my dear Sookie?”

“No.”

Smirking he took her face between his hands and leaned down slowly, giving her time to make her decision. When she tilted her face up to his he closed the last inch separating his lips from hers. Knowing she was still inexperienced he kept their kiss light but still filled with all the passion he held for her in his raging body. Leaning back he was pleased when it took her a moment to open her eyes again.

“Because we’re perfect for each other.”

With that he turned and headed back to his car, and Fangtasia.

Damn, that man should be illegal, he was downright lethal. Raising her hand she held her fingers to her lips where she could still feel him. Smiling to herself she turned and went inside to talk to Gran.

“Sookie dear is that you?”

“Yes Gran it’s me! Where are you!?”

“The kitchen and don’t shout it very unladylike!”

Grinning she decided not to point out that she had in fact shouted her admonishment. One did not back talk their elders after all. Walking into the kitchen she found her Gran sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of hot tea, a cookie, and a copy of a Daniel Steele novel like every night.

“So dear, I assume since you’re getting home so late your visit with your vampire went well.”

“He’s not my vampire Gran, and yeah it did. He took me to the park and pushed me on the swing while we played twenty questions, and no matter what I asked he answered me and never made me feel like I was stupid for asking. It was beyond anything I could have ever imagined Gran, but…”

“But?”

Looking her Gran straight in the eyes she saw exactly what she’d always seen in her. Someone who would listen to her and never judge her or condemn her for what she was thinking or feeling. Eric had that same look about him, at least with her he did. 

She noticed that sometimes when he thought she wasn’t looking he would get this look on his face around others like he didn’t understand why they were there, like he didn’t want them to be there. While the fact that he seemed to want to be alone with her was thrilling it was also worrisome.

“Well Gran I know I’ve only been out with him twice now but I can’t help but seem to see a pattern. The first time he took me to a rooftop garden and we gazed at the stars and just talked, this time when I went to see him at his club he got me out of there as quick as could be and took me to the park and well I just can’t help but wonder.”

“You think he might not want to be seen with you? That maybe he’s embarrassed to have his people see the two of you together?” Of course she understood, she always did. She was Gran.

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“I know because it’s a common problem that all women face at one point or another. Not _that_ their partner is embarrassed by them but the fear that they _might_ be. I will tell you here and now that that man is not now nor I don’t believe will he ever be anything other than thrilled to be with you. My guess would be that his problem is the opposite. It’s not that he’d embarrassed to be seen with you but that he doesn’t want anyone else around you because he wants your undivided attention. While that too isn’t the best behavior it’s easily fixed, all you gotta do child is tell him how you feel.”

She wished she had her Grans confidence but she was just too inexperienced and even though she’d only known him a short time the thought of losing Eric or of him not wanting to be with her made her heartache so much it physically hurt.

“How can you be so sure Gran?”

“Simple darling, any man who was so easily embarrassed and let his emotions rule him so easily would have never come calling here asking for my blessing to be with you.”

That was news to her. He’d really come here to talk with her Gran. If she hadn’t been close to losing her heart to him before she would have been now.

“He came to see you Gran?”

“That he did, and I gotta tell you darling that is some man you got there. Now all you gotta do to keep him is be yourself, and never let anyone tell you that he isn’t yours. Because darling I’ve looked him in the eyes and while he might not be able to say it yet, him being a guy and all vampire or not, but he loves you deeply. All you gotta do is trust him with your heart cause you already got his.”

She knew somewhere deep down that her Gran spoke the truth. He was already hers, just like she was already his. It was crazy and stupid to fall for someone after only a date and a half but she had. Looking into his brilliant blue eyes she just knew that he would never hurt her. All she needed to do now was decide if she was gonna tell him or if she should wait for him to say it first. It would just suck if she had everything she ever wanted then lost it all because three stupid words spooked him. She knew more than most that it wasn’t the words that mattered anyway but the emotion behind them.

Giving her Gran a quick kiss on the cheek she bounced up the stairs and off to bed to dream of her Viking.


	4. Dancing in the Rain

[](http://s1063.photobucket.com/user/kasey19391/media/Chapter%20art/Another%20World/Chapter%204.jpg.html)

  
  


Whistling as he walked towards Fantasia’s entrance Eric felt so light hearted. He knew that he had made progress tonight, Sookie was well on her way to loving him the way she had before.

NO! He would not compare this Sookie to the one before, from his world. They may be the same is so many ways but their experiences made them completely different. While his Sookie had been a fierce warrior made through circumstances beyond her control to be hard hearted and distrustful, this Sookie was how she was always meant to be. If he had anything to say about it this was how she would always remain. 

He would do everything in his power to help her keep the beautiful outlook she had about the world now. She would see more of the beauty and less of the darkness. The thought of losing her, the pain of it, was still far to fresh however; so while he would make sure she forever saw the beauty in the world around her he would also make sure she could survive the darkness if it ever cast its shadow over her.

Walking across the empty dance floor, it was after closing now, he entered his office and found Pam waiting for him.

“Yes?”

“I was wondering if you had planned on going to see our guest tonight, or if you wanted him to stew in the basement a while longer?”

Oh yes he had forgotten about Drew Marshall, his time with his southern Madonna having wiped him completely from his mind. He supposed he should at least make his acquaintance once before handing him over to Pam as a gift. As long as he never saw daylight again he would be content to let his child have a new toy.

Turning and making his way to the basement he began to plan his next outing with Sookie. He wanted to take her somewhere he knew she’d never think to go herself, maybe even somewhere she’d never heard of before. 

Making his way slowly down the stairs still considering and discarding venues for he and Sookie, he was greeted by pitiful whimpers. It still amazed how humans who proclaimed to be such bad-asses murderers, drug dealers, and their like always lost all confidence once confronted with a greater predator. Had these pitiful creatures never been taught that if you were going to die no matter what, at least die with dignity. 

“Drew Marshall I presume?” He kept his tone bored, not hard to do when his mind was really focused more on trully important matters.

“Who are you? How do you know my name?”

He had to laugh at that, it was always funny whenever a murderer would say the same things their victims undoubtedly said. He always admired those that refused to follow the cliché of those questions, ones who would instead say things that were completely off the wall, or even intentionally hilarious just so they would not sound like a victim. 

He still remembered the drainer who when confronted with him for the first time, after having been left hanging from the ceiling by his wrists for two days said only “A track suit really? You couldn’t be bothered to dress up for my execution? It only happens the once after all, the least you could have done was wear some jeans.” He’d almost reconsidered killing him, almost.

“I am a vampire and what I want is for you to suffer for your crimes against my kind. Before you try to stammer out a defense or denial save your breathe I know you have been killing fangbangers and that has brought unwanted attention to me and my people. As punishment I will be giving you to my child Pam for the rest of your life. You will be her pet, if you should ever harm her or attempt to escape I will take great joy in tearing your dick from your pathetic body and making you choke on it.”

Throughout the entire exchange he’d been bored, threatening pathetic creatures stopped being interesting long ago, and his voice had reflected his mood. Without waiting to see if the bloodbag had enough brain cells to respond he turned and made his way back up the stairs quickly. 

He had it! He knew what he and Sookie would be doing on their next date.

“Really master, do you honestly think so little of me that you believe that little worm could harm me?” His childes petulant tone broke through his thoughts, bringing him back to reality.

“What Pam?” It took him a moment to understand what she was talking about. When he finally did he smiled at her and released a little chuckle.

“Gods no, I just love watching all the blood drain from their faces whenever I tell them what I will do if they happen to do the unlikely. It’s so much fun, some of them even faint.”

"Oh, in that case I have a few ideas for my new toy what if…”

He let his childes words wash over him while he planned out his next adventure with his darling Sookie.

“Where are we going?” Sookie knew she had asked the same question about a dozen times already, but it was killing her, she had to know. The only thing she knew right now was that she had about as much chance of having a snowball fight in Louisiana as she did of getting an answer out of Eric.

“You’ll just have to wait and see, and has anyone ever told you you’re horrible with surprises?”

“No, it’s never been an issue before mister silence.”

She knew she was pouting but he was right she did not do well with surprises except for happy ones, like this morning when she’d opened her front door and found her car that she’d absent mindedly left at Fangtasia waiting for her in the driveway, that had been a happy surprise. 

They had only gone to the park the night before, and had she known he’d been intending to come see her tonight she would have never gone to him instead, though she was glad she did. The park “not date” was amazing, a memory she would cherish for years to come. 

When he’d just shown up on her doorstep and told her to get ready for their date, and to dress casually she’d told him that normally a call ahead was the least a date could do for his lady. He’d come back with “you showed up at Fangtasia unannounced I thought turnabout was fair to you twenty first century feminists or is that not right?”

Now here she sat in his convertible in a jean skirt and white tank top pouting and sneaking glances at the six foot Viking next to her wearing low ride jeans and an Ozzy concert tee. Sometimes she thought it was a sin how good he looked. She jerked herself out of her thorough exam of her date when the car came to a stop, looking around she saw… an abandoned building.

“Eric what…” She knew her voice was a little low, almost like she was scared, which she so wasn't. Really.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” She didn’t even have to think about her answer.

“Alright then just wait until you see what’s on the inside, isn’t it you who told me to never judge by what’s on the outside?” His raised brows and smirk showed just how excited he was to share this with her, whatever this was.

She had told him that whenever he’d mentioned her beauty for the tenth time in the park. She’d been laughing while she said it but she could tell now that he’d taken her words to heart, and while he still complimented her she assumed he wouldn’t be going over the top again anytime soon.

“Okay then let’s go.” His enthusiasim was contagious, now she could not wait to see whatever it was he had in mind for them. That did not stop her mind from running away with her imagination however, even if she did trust him.

The entire walk across the parking lot her nervousness grew in equal measure with her excitement, she was imagining every horror movie she’d ever see up to and including Texas Chainsaw Massacre that told her that dark abandoned buildings in the middle of the night were bad for her health. She was imagining grizzly blood covered implements of torture strewn all over and walking in the front door she found … a receptionist? What a let down.

“Ah, what are we…?”

“Patience dearest.”

She was really starting to hate that word, patience, mostly because she never really had any. She watched as he went up to the woman sitting behind the little podium thing and handed her what looked like a hundred dollars but might have been more. She was too busy looking at the woman he was talking to, to really notice.

She had green hair and that was only where it all began. Her hair wasn’t the neon lime green you see in streaks or at some conventions, no her hair was a deep forest green. If she was being honest while it looked strange in the first moments she saw it now she thought it was very she didn’t know … uh very her. It just seemed to mesh well with her features and her over all look. Almost like it was her natural color but her roots which were slowly turning back to what she assumed was her original brunette belied that.

After seeing her hair she’d expected to see multiple piercings and goth attire but she’d been surprised again because the woman wore an outfit similar to her own. The only difference was the color, while she’d gone for sedate yet cute with her acid wash blue jean skirt and white tank hers was a darker colored version with splashes of what seemed to be neon paint covering it.

The woman handed Eric four tubes of something and pointed towards a door just behind her on the left. When he turned back and grabbed her hand she felt her trepidation rise once more. Where had he taken her?

He knew she was scared, but he also know that it was more fear of the unknown than actual fear. She hadn’t been able to piece together what was happening because she’d never been to a place like this before. After tonight she’d never be able to say that again. 

Pulling her behind him through the door the woman had indicated he turned to face her. It was in truth just an overly large bathroom with a second door on the other end that would lead to the good stuff, but first they must prepare. Which meant he needed to explain a little.

“Sookie I’m going to tell you what we’re doing her now. Through the door behind me is a club of sorts that I wanted to take you to, if for no other reason just because it’s not something you’d ever get the chance to experience if Bon Temp.”

“Wooh, that’s a relief I was just standing here thinking, he took me to a bathroom, and not really getting where you were going with this.”

Her fear had subsided when he’d mentioned that it was a club. He wondered what she’d believed they would be doing here, but saved that discussion for another night. Now it was time to get into what the four tubes were for.

“Now my darling I’m not going to completely ruin the surprise for you but the four tubes I was given are body paint. Do not worry it washes off easily with soap and water and it also comes clean of clothes with only one wash if you get it on them. Now the only question for us right now is do I paint you and you me or do you want us to just paint ourselves?”

He watched her eyes widen considerably at the end of his question and had to force back his laughter. She really was adorable when she was shocked or surprised by something. He waited patiently while she bit her lip and thought everything over. He knew letting him put his hands on her would be a big step and while he craved it he would not push her if she decided she wasn’t ready for that yet.

“We c…. can do each other.”

She faltered momentarily but her voice firmed up towards the end and he knew it was just nerves over having his hands on her body and being able to finally touch his. Reaching for the tubes he turned to her and never taking his eyes from hers he asked the most vital question left of the night.

“We have Red, Blue, Green, and Orange which two would you like?”

“Ha ha definitely red and green, I’ll leave the orange and blue for you.”

“Thank you that’s very kind of you.”

Taking the two she’d indicated she wanted and handing her the others he waited a moment to see if she was going to go first, when she just stood frozen he decided to do her instead, just to set her at ease. 

Squeezing a generous helping of red paint into his hand, he loved her in red, he ran his fingers up and down her arms over her legs and what of her chest showed above her top leaving behind streaks of color. Doing the same with the green he also trailed some of that along her neck and face. Stepping back he had to admit even covered head to toe in paint she still looked marvelous.

Raising an eyebrow and tilting his head to indicate it was her turn he quickly took off his shirt to give her access to more skin to paint since he was in jeans. Watching her work to swallow he couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face, sometimes being a sculpted Adonis really had its perks, what was he saying it always had its perks.

Feeling her fingers trail over his chest, arms, and neck made him so hard it was downright painful. As she traced every ab and muscle with paint, obviously enjoying herself he congratulated himself once again on thinking of this. Once she was done and they were both covered in their respective colors he swept his arm out to indicate the far door and what lay beyond. It was going to blow his sweet southern belles mind.

Grabbing the doorknob she turned it slowly and opened the indicated door to find, oh my. 

The entire club was shrouded in complete darkness. Looking down at herself she saw that the paint he had streaked along her body was in fact glow body paint and that was really all that could be seen. It was complete anonymity no one could see faces only colors. The bar was stocked with glow in the dark glasses and the bartenders themselves had the name of their job painted across their shirts making them easier to locate in the darkened room.

Feeling Eric wrap his arms around her she leaned back into his embrace. He leaned down to her ear and spoke so she could hear him over the pounding beats of the music. 

“So lover what do you think? Are you game to give it a try or would you rather leave?”

There was really only one response to that looking out over the sea of writhing painted bodies.

“Let’s dance Viking!”

They danced for what seemed like hours but could have only been minutes. There was no way to tell there were no clocks of any kind, here time just seemed to stand still. All of a sudden the DJ stopped the music and spoke enthusiastically to the crowd.

“Alright everybody let me hear some noise!” Everyone including Sookie screamed and hollered. “Now that’s what I’m talking about! Now it’s that time again so let me hear a count down! Five, four, three, two, one!”

When everyone hit one the DJ started to play a mix of It’s Raining Men, Umbrella, and so many other songs about rain and water that she lost track and the sky seemed to open up. 

Water cascaded down from the ceiling soaking everyone. She was shocked for a moment, but only for an instant before turn to Eric who had been dancing behind her with his hands on her hips and pulling him towards her for a deep kiss in the “rain”. 

When he began to kiss her back she lost all sense of reality and all the crushing bodies around them. There was only him, her, and the freezing cold water.

When she finally came up for air the water had stopped and looking at him she couldn’t help but giggle. While the water hadn’t washed any of the paint off exactly it had made it run slightly making the colors bend and bleed together creating a look that was both messy and enticing at the same time. The colors moved towards her as he leaned in to her ear to be heard over all the screaming partiers.

“It’s time to be going lover, we would not wish to worry your Gran now would we?”

“What time is it?”

Since she worked the night shift at a bar more often than not her Gran had a pretty late threshold for worry.

“It’s nearly four in the morning and I regret to admit that I’m not really a morning person.”

She couldn’t believe they had been there that long. Grabbing his hand for him to lead her out of there when he started to lead her past a picture area she pulled his hand to make him stop and pointed. She never wanted to forget this night and a picture would be amazing.

Leading her over to the man with the camera they took three pictures to remember the night. One with them standing side by side with their body paint on full display, the next with him standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her but still very visible with is tallness, and the last with her up in his arms with hers wrapped around his neck.

She stared at those pictures the entire car ride home. You couldn’t see their faces at all only their glowing bodies and that was just perfect.

When he’d begun to lead her from the club he hadn’t noticed the picture area to absorbed with where everyone else was in relation to them. He didn’t want any of the less sober people of the club grabbing Sookie and making a mess of the end of their night. When she’d stopped him and pointed towards the picture corner he thought it was a marvelous idea. So they’d taken their pictures and gotten two copies, which had cost him over a hundred dollars, but the look on her face the entire car ride to her home was well worth it.

Now that he was driving at top speed back to his home and safety from the sun he thought back over the night and had to admit that it had gone far better than he’d ever expected. The water had been a surprise even to him, but his Sookie had turned it into a nice surprise indeed. She was becoming more and more forward with him and he reveled in it.

His beautiful southern belle was turning into a sultry southern temptress and he wanted more, much more. As he finally laid down in resting place he began to plan once more. If water made his lover bold he knew exactly where to take her next.


	5. A Talk with Gran

[](http://s1063.photobucket.com/user/kasey19391/media/Chapter%20art/Another%20World/Chapter%205.jpg.html)

  
  


Morning came far earlier than she wanted it to but she got up and ready for work like a good little adult. Just because she’d partied until nearly dawn did not give her leave to call off and leave her boss shorthanded no matter how much she wanted to.

The day started out alright and got slowly better as the day wore on. Slow unfortunately being the operative word. She didn’t have her usual energy this morning and everyone was noticing. 

Some made bawdy jokes and asked what she’d been doing all night, Lafyette. Others looked on with disapproval coming to their own conclusions about her late night antics, Arlene. 

The one that worried her most though was Sam. He spent the entire day yelling at her to pick up her speed. While she wasn’t working as fast as she normally would, all that really did was put her on par with everyone else. She’d always been the fastest and today because she was average like the rest she was getting yelled at, something just didn’t seem right about that but she was just too tired to care over much.

At the end of the day Sam called her into his office, hopefully to apologize about his behavior all day long.

“Sookie you and I need to talk.” His eyes were hard and his tone clipped, she wouldn't be holding her breath for that apology.

“Alright Sam what’s on your mind?” Like she couldn't guess.

“You’re lagging today, would you mind telling me why.”

She didn’t really see how the reasons behind it were any of his business, but he was her boss and he had asked nicely, at least in comparison to the way he'd been talking the whole day long.

“Well I was up late last night at a club with Eric.” No sooner had the words left her mouth than the genial air of the conversation was blown away by a chilly breeze.

“So you’re letting your time with this vampire interfere with your work then? Well, I’m sorry but I’m gonna have to ask you not to see him on the nights before you have to work the morning shift.” 

To say she was stunned was beyond an understatement. He did not just say that.

“But Sam you got me on nothing but morning shifts five days a week.” She tried to reason with him, but really right now she was beyond angry how dare he!

“I know and I’m sorry but that’s not gonna change anytime soon.” He sounded smug, like his plan was falling into place. Like hell. 

“And if I refuse?” She'd never refused to work before, always taking whatever shift was easiest for everyone else, but things were different now. 

“Then I’m afraid I’m gonna have to let you go.” He leaned back in his chair as he spoke, like he already knew the outcome to this whole conversation before it even started. Well, proving him wrong would be sweet indeed.

“On what grounds?” He couldn’t do that! Could he do that? Did she care if he did it?

“Poor work performance.” What!

“For one day?”

He just stared at her with a look that spoke volumes about what he thought her answer was going to be, he thought he'd painted her into a corner and he was downright smug about it. It was going to be a pleasure to wipe that look off his face.

“Well, if those are my only options then I guess I’m just going to have to quit. Goodbye Sam”

“What!? No you can’t, with no notice?” He sounded bewildered, like this had never crossed his mind.

“You said it yourself Sam, poor work performance, I guess I’m just a bad employee.”

Without another word she grabbed her purse and walked out. Never to return at least not as a waitress.

Eric had gone to Merlottes to see Sookie and been told that she’d quit that afternoon. From the look on the shifters face he blamed him for her sudden defection. He was personally beyond ecstatic about her no longer working in that dive, but she loved that job and he couldn’t help but wonder what would make her leave it.

Knocking on the farmhouse door he wasn’t surprised when her Gran answered and just stepped aside to let him in telling him that she was in her room. When he climbed the stairs finally reaching the door to her room the scent of her tears assaulted his senses. Silently opening the door he found her lying on her bed in her favorite flannel pajamas hugging her pillow and sobbing. Moving to the side of the bed he laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms. As expected she turned into his embrace and cried into his chest. He crooned to her and tried to calm her, what the hell happened?

“Shhh, it’s alright Sookie. Can you tell me what has upset you so, maybe I can fix it?”

“You can’t fix it. Sam b…ba…basically told me that if I didn’t s…stop seeing you he would fire me. S… Sa….. So I quit and now I don’t know what to do. The only friend I have that will even still speak to me is Lafyette.”

Her sobs cut him to the bone. At the mention of the shifter and his high handed tactics, that thankfully had not succeeded in separating them, his fangs fell. He held her as she shed her tears for nearly two hours telling her over and over that everything would be okay, that these things have a way of working themselves out. When she finally began to quiet he softly asked her if she would like to come work at Fangtasia or another one of his many businesses. She’d smiled up at him through tear filled eyes.

“I don’t think working for my boyfriend would be the best idea in the world I’ll find something. I know I will.” Her optomisim firmly back in place.

“I know you will as well my sweet.”

With that she finally fell into the deep sleep of the emotionally drained. Now what to do about the shifter?

Sookie just didn’t know what she was going to do if this interview did not go her way. A week ago when she’d quit her job and turned down Eric’s offer to come work for him she’d been forgetting one very important factor. Everyone if Bon Temp thought of her as crazy Sookie and none would give her a job but Sam. 

Luckily when Calvin Norris from over in Hotshot heard about her departure from Merlotte’s he’d recommended her for a position as a secretary with one of his acquaintances. Herveaux construction was opening a new office in Shreveport and needed to staff it quickly. She was hoping that if she got the job she’d be able to prove herself before rumors of her instability reached her employers.

“Ms. Stackhouse?”

She’d been so deep in her own thoughts she hadn’t heard anyone approach. Glancing up, then up some more, she met the dark chocolate eyes of non-other than Alcide Herveaux, her perspective boss. She knew him on sight from the picture she’d gleaned from Mr. Norris’s mind, but up close and in person she had to admit he was something else entirely. Not that she was interested, not with Eric in her life, but damn.

“Yes, Mr. Herveaux?” It was never wise to let on that she knew things, best to play it safe.

“That’s me, would you mind following me back to my office, then we’ll get the interview underway.”

Standing she followed behind the giant hunk of man meat, oh no don’t think of him that way. She didn’t like it when people thought of her that way she would not think that way about anyone else. That they couldn’t hear her thoughts was not the point, she could.

“Now Ms. Stackhouse why do you think you would be right for the position here at Herveaux Construction?”

Eric woke in the evening to a feeling of agitation. It had been a week since he first offered Sookie a job at one of his company’s; he hoped she would reconsider by now. He didn’t want to be the one to bring it up again, but he also didn’t want to have to see his love struggle when she didn’t have to. After spending a few hours at Fangtasia dealing with petty problems he finally managed to free himself enough to head to Hummingbird Lane where he wanted to spend every waking moment, with Sookie.

He couldn’t wait until the day when he would no longer have to knock on the door and ask permission to enter. He knew that day would be a long way off, but still he dreamed of it often. 

When his love answered the door with a smile and a spring in her step he guessed she’d gotten good news during the day. Obviously news she was just dying to share with him.

“Eric guess what!” Obviously so eager she wasn’t even waiting to ask him inside first.

“What has you so joyous my dear?” He began to smile her happiness as always was infectious.

“I got a job today!” While he was disappointed that she would not be working with him so they would be able to spend more time together he agreed that was wonderful news.

“And where is this job darling of mine?”

“It’s a secretary job over in Shreveport, so we’ll be working near each other, with that new company Herveaux Construction. My new boss Alcide said I could start as early as Monday. Isn’t that just great?”

She’d turned away from him to head toward the kitchen completely missing the thunderous look that decended upon his features. There was no way his lover would be working for her Werewolf ex-boyfriend. His mind was in such a state he didn’t even stop to think that in this world she’d only just met him, and there was no romantic history in their past. No all he heard was that his lover would be working with someone who had coveted her in the past. This was not acceptable.

When Alcide had told her she got the job she’d been so excited she’d never really done anything but waitressing before and now she would get the chance to try her hand at something new. As she reached the refrigerator intending to get Eric a TrueBlood his next words drew her up short.

“I forbid it.”

She blinked several times and bit her bottom lip to keep her first response from leaping from her mouth. Turning slowly she found Eric standing in the doorway to her kitchen, standing straight, arms crossed, completely serious.

“Excuse me? I don’t believe I heard you right. At least I better not have heard you right. I haven’t been forbidden to do something since I was eight years old, and I know that you aren’t trying to do something so foolish as to forbid me from working now are you?”

She kept her tone light but her words were very much to the point. He scowled at her showing no remorse whatsoever.

“I am never foolish, and it’s not your working in general I forbid, just your working there. Find somewhere else!”

“Why you…you…you I don’t even have a word to describe you right now you are behaving so ridiculously. There is nowhere else for me to work, this is it!”

“My offer to come work for me still stands. You will take a position at one of my businesses and that will be the end of this.”

“Oh it will, will it? I don’t think so buddy. I will work where I wish to work and I want to work at Herveaux Construction! Now get out of my house and don’t come back until you’ve learned some manners.”

With his invitation rescinded he began to walk slowly backwards and out of her home. Once he reached the porch he stood there for a moment staring at her doorway as though he couldn’t believe she had done that.

“This is not over my dear I promise you that!”

With that parting comment he was just gone. Slamming the door shut she marched back into the kitchen. Seeing the TrueBlood she’d gotten out for him still sitting cold and untouched on the counter she sat down hard at the kitchen table put her head in her hands and cried her heart out. 

An hour later when her Gran got back from her Descendants of the Glorious Dead meeting over at the library she was still at the table weeping pitifully.

“Sookie, darling what’s wrong dear?”

“Oh Gran Eric and I got into a fight! He….he…said such horrible things to me and I…I…I rescinded his invitation. I think it’s over between us. I can’t believe it, I thought we were so great together.” She was so busy with her self pity she almost missed the look of mirth on her Grans face. How could her Gran be so happy in the wake of her tragic ending of her relationship?

“What are you so happy about I thought he liked Eric?” Didn't her Gran care at all that her heart was breaking in two?

“Oh I do dear, I like him quite a bit, but I doubt one simple fight will break your relationship. The first of a relationship always seems far worse than it is. Then you always think because you’ve never fought before that because you did now, the relationship is at its end. But Sookie honey that just isn’t the case dearest, couples fight sometimes it’s a serious fight that does break people apart, but more often then not that only happens when one of them no longer wants to be in the relationship anymore. I’ve seen the way he looks at you it will take a lot more than one simple argument to tear the two of you apart. Now what did you argue about?”

“I got a job at this construction company today as a secretary. When I told Eric about it he forbid me from working there. He actually said I forbid it like I’m not capable of making my own decisions. When I told him he couldn’t forbid me to do anything he told me that I was gonna come work at one of his places and that would be the end of it. Like he has complete veto power over my life or something. Then I rescinded his invitation and he looked so mad, then he said it wasn’t over and he left. He actually left Gran!” Even just thinking about it had tears falling down her face once more. How could he just leave?

“Well dear, what did you expect him to do stand out on the porch and apologise and beg to be let back in the house? I’ve only met your man the once but even I know better than to think a man like that will ever do something so pathetic. You kicked him out I’m sure he saw that as you ending the argument for the moment. Now he’s gone to regroup I’m sure the two of you will work it out eventually.”

“Are you sure Gran?” Could her Gran be right? Could they work it all out, salvage what they had? She didn't know, all she knew for sure was that she didn't want this to be the end of them.

“Of course I’m sure dearest, I’m old and with age comes wisdom and the ability to be right more often than you're wrong. Now why don’t you go on upstairs and take a nice hot bath that should help to get your spirits back up.”

Trudging upstairs to do as she was told she felt like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Maybe Gran was right and this wasn’t the end after all.

Adele knew she probably shouldn’t be interfering in their business but someone had to. The two of them had so many mixed signals and misunderstandings they might as well not be speaking the same language at all. As she approached Fangtasia she wondered not for the first time if coming to talk to him here was a good idea. Sure she knew he’d be here, this being his place and all, but really would they even let her in she wasn't exactly a spring chicken these days. 

Well only one way to find out, bypassing the line she went straight to the striking blonde woman at the door, always best to be direct and to the point.

“Excuse me young lady, would it be possible for me to see a Mr. Northman this evening?”

“That all depends, who are you and why do you want to see him?”

The woman sounded bored and hadn’t even bothered to look at her. Lifting her chin and gathering her courage she answered her with all the dignity she could get while standing among nearly naked twenty somethings who were all openly glaring at her.

“My name is Adele Stackhouse and Mr. Northman is seeing my granddaughter Sookie, I would like to speak to him about that.”

The woman’s eyes finally met hers before looking her up and down in an assessing way. The woman gave her an approving nod, or at least what she thought was approving, it could just as easily been dismissive for all the emotion on the womans face.

He’d felt his child’s approach and wondered at it in passing. Pam rarely left the door to others not trusting them not to get them shut down but letting a minor slip by with a fake ID. She entered without knocking as was her usual. Glancing up to ask her what was so important he was startled to see none other than Adele Stackhouse standing behind her looking around with wide eyes taking in everything. He could only imagine her reaction to the rest of the club and its patrons.

“Mrs. Stackhouse what a surprise. What can I do for you?” Waving Pam away he gave the grandmother of his love his undivided attention.

“Mr. Northman I don’t mean to intrude, but I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?”

Polite as always, now he knew why his Sookie always sounded like she was at a garden party it was apparently hereditary.

“Of course Mrs. Stackhouse,” he heard her meekly tell him to call her Adele which he acknowledged with a nod. “What brings you here?”

“Well, Sookie and I spoke of your fight and I was wondering if I could hear your side of the tale?”

“It’s simple really, Sookie told me she had taken a position at a company owned by an acquaintance of mine and I…. objected.” He didn’t know if Sookie’s willingness to speak of their argument with her Gran was good or bad, but at least she had someone to speak to about it, he was completely in the dark.

“You did more than object. If I understand correctly you outright FORBID it. Now I understand that sometimes when dealing with younger people we older ones tend to show our age a bit. I do it myself from time to time and I dare say I am a bit younger than you. However, before you hold onto your anger I would suggest you keep two things in mind, if I may?”

He debated for all of two seconds. This woman raised Sookie she would likely have some insight that would help him through these unfamiliar situations.

“Of course. I would be honored if you would advise me in this. I do believe I am a bit out of my depth. Ha ha ha.”

When dealing with a southern lady one must always be able to laugh at yourself. If nothing else Sookie taught him that much at least. 

“First while Sookie is very level headed you need to remember her age, and more so the era in which she was brought up. Yes I raised her with good old fashioned values but she’s still a twenty-first century girl. The second the word forbid left your mouth that conversation was over.”

She paused in her speech to give him a look saying that he should have known better. If he was being honest, he had known better he’d just been so angry that he hadn’t thought before opening his mouth. A mistake he would not be making again.

“Secondly, if you don’t mind my saying so you can’t just protect her from everything, she’ll never learn that way and I think deep down you know that. Even if you think what she’s doing is a colossal mistake if it doesn’t put her life in danger you’re going to have to let her make those mistakes. Now I understand the impulse to stop her when you see something she might not see straight away. I hear you’re a maker which is kind of like a parent?”

She paused again waiting for him to either confirm or deny her supposition. He nodded his head telling her to continue. This woman may be human but she was wise and he knew he would do well to heed her advice.

“Then you know that for some things the mistakes have to be made for the lesson to be learned. Just telling someone, especially a young person, something won’t make it stick in the mind, it’s the experience and more often than not the hurt that comes with it that’s needed for some things to be remembered.”

“What do you suggest?”

He had not lied when he’d told her he was out of his depth, he hadn’t the slightest idea how to deal with this. With the Sookie in his world she would never mention her former lovers to him to avoid such outbursts as this. He needed to remember that her formers weren’t her formers in this reality so she saw no reason to avoid mentioning them. To her they were just people she’d only just met.

“I suggest you apologize for now. Then when she comes to you and tells you, you were right and that she should have listened to you don’t gloat, and that the words **forbid** or **I told you so** never work their way into your future conversations.”

Good advice, words he would be taking to heart.


	6. Tara

[](http://s1063.photobucket.com/user/kasey19391/media/Chapter%20art/Another%20World/Chapter%206.jpg.html)

  
  


The knock at the door had startled her at first until she realized who it must be. Only one person would come calling at such a late hour. Opening the door only confirmed her suspicions, there standing in her doorway was six feet of arrogant Viking.

“What? Did you think of something else I’m **forbidden** to do?” She knew she was a little snippy but he deserved it after what happened yesterday.

“No dear heart. I have come before you hat in hand so to speak. I wish to apologize for my earlier behavior I over reacted. May I please come in?”

“Not until I hear this apology if it’s good and sincere then I’ll extend an invitation.” She knew she was being a little unfair, but he started it.

“Fair enough. My behavior was unforgivable I cannot guarantee that it will never happen again for I am very old and at times my years show themselves through my mannerisms. I can promise however that if at some point in the future you tell me I am behaving thusly you and I can converse about the reasons behind my apparent poor word choice. That is if you agree of course.”

“That sounds fair. I suppose I owe you an apology as well. I, uh, never should have rescinded your invitation it was childish and petty. I should have just sat down and talked to you like an adult. So I’m sorry too. Since we’re both sorry for our behavior let’s just start over.” Things would go better for them if they just started by putting this whole thing behind them.

“Start over?” He sounded so confused, like the idea had never occurred to him. For all she knew it hadn't.

“Yes, pretend like the fight never happened, start the night over. Would you like to come in Mr. Northman?” She stepped aside a small smile tugging at her lips. How could he make her feel so free just by being here? Was this normal? Did she care?

“I would love to **lilla du** , but I have a better idea. How about instead of me coming in there with you why don’t you come out here with me?” As she spoke he stepped away from the door, his eyes beckoning her to join him.

“Where to?” Not that she could honestly say she cared, he could be taking her out to the woods to kill her and she'd still follow him. 

“It’s a surprise.”

Oh she loved surprises. Or at least now she did, after he showed her just how amazing they could be. 

He could see how excited she was in the seat beside him. She continually pestered him with questions and pleas to be told where they were going. His lover really did hate surprises or at least she hated being kept in the dark. When they finally reached the gates of his estate he focused on her face completely, not wanting to miss a second of her reaction to seeing his home for the first time.

“Where are we?” her voice like her eyes was full of awe. He’d bought this place after their first date. It was an exact replica of Tara from her favorite movie Gone with the Wind. 

“This is my home. I have seen your home I figured it was only fair that you get to see mine.”

“It’s beautiful.” He knew she would love it. It was the home of her childhood dreams.

“Would you like a tour?”

“Yes please.” The closer they had gotten to his home the smaller and more awestruck her voice had become until now it was little more than a squeak.

“Well this way we have the foyer….”

It took nearly an hour to show her around the entire place but it was worth every ooh and ahh he’d heard from her lips. They were finally at the end of their tour the back yard.

“This is the pool area.” The pool its self was lighted and heated for maximum comfort. He was hoping to get her to move in with him soon and he knew she would spend a great deal of her time here swimming and tanning so he’d made sure everything was perfect. Surrounding the pool its self were two lawn chairs that he knew she preferred for her sunbathing and a leather cushioned ottoman custom built to accommodate his size.

“Would you like to go for a swim?”

“I didn’t bring a suit.”

“I know. If you are not comfortable with such things we can just go inside and raid my dvd collection instead. It was only a suggestion and it’s completely up to you, you decide.”

She knew what she’d be agreeing to if she decided to brave the midnight skyclad swim with him. He was giving her a choice she could say no and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would never hold her refusal against her. When he said it was her choice he meant it. She thought over everything she knew of him trying to decide. Finally never taking her eyes from his she began to unbutton her shirt.

With every button that parted to reveal more of his lovers chest he felt his own tighten. Finally they would be together, reaching down he grabbed the hem of his shirt before pulling it up and over his head. Shedding the rest of his clothes he tried to keep his eyes off his lover, he didn't want her to become self conscious and change her mind. Not that he wouldn't bow out gracefully if she did have a change of heart, it was only that, that out come was to be avoided if at all possible.

Stepping into the water he slowly walked farther into the pool, listening carefully behind him for the sounds of his beloved. When he heard her taking her first steps into the water to join him he turned slowly giving her time to protest if she did not wish him to see her yet. When his eyes finally fell on his lover he was paralyzed with lust for her. 

She stood waist deep in the shimmering pool her breasts framed by her golden hair and bared to his gaze, he had died and entered Valhalla surely for she was a golden valkery come to grant him his reward. As she moved steadily closer to him his body finally began to react where his mind did not, raising his hands he skimmed his fingertips across her skin lightly causing her to shiver despite the heat of the water surrounding them. 

"Cold lover?" He watched as her nippled hardened and puckered beneath his ghosting touch.

"With you here? Never." Her voice was breathless and raspy, her desire growing with each passing moment to match his own.

"Good."

Grabbing her waist he spun them around so that her back was pressed against the wall of the pool, the feel of her legs wrapping around him nearly making him cum far to quickly. He would finally feel her warmth surrounding him again, nothing else in this world could ever bring him more pleasure than this moment, now, when she finally gave herself to him.

Leaning in he kissed her for the first time that night, making sure to pour all of his love and devotion into this one gesture, no matter what else he wanted her to know without a shadow of doubt that she was loved this night.

As her mewls and moans poured into his mouth, he increased the speed of his thrusts, giving his love more and more pleasure. He wanted her first time to be perfect. Tearing his mouth from hers he leaned in close to her ear, making sure to plaster his body against hers so that she could feel him in every part of her. 

“Cum for me lover, show me your passion.” As she fell apart in his arms, he reached his own Nirvana. 

Laying on the ottoman with his lovers naked body wrapped around his own, he was content. They were finally where they should be again, truly intertwined.

“Can I ask you something?” The sound of his lovers sleepy voice drew his eyes to her beautiful face. She looked just as relaxed and amazed as he felt. 

“Of course lover, you can always ask me anything. I cannot promise I will always be able to answer at least not right away, but you can always ask.” Glancing at the woman who had just given him more pleasure than any other in his long life he felt truly at peace.

“Why are we always alone together?”

He rose up on his elbow to look down at her trying to judge her mood by her expression. She refused to meet his gaze which was strange. His little southern beauty always looked into his eyes.

“Do you not enjoy my company?” Had he misread her reactions to him? No, she loved him as much as he loved her, of this he was certain. This was something else, something he must have overlooked. 

“That’s not what I meant. I enjoy spending time with you it’s just…”

“Just?” He prompted her to continue he could not fix whatever was causing his lover so much distress if she did not speak to him of the problem.

“Well take our dates for example. It’s always just the two of us. Alone. The one time we went somewhere with other people around it was so dark no one could see us. Not that it wasn’t fun cause it was but…”

Now he understood, and he could not let this way of thinking continue.

“But you worry I am in some way ashamed to be seen with you? Love nothing could be farther from the truth. I only wished to give us time alone so you could get to know me before getting to know my world. The vampire world is at times very scary and cruel to humans, I wanted you to know me as a man before my world could scare you away. If you desire more crowded outings then I will do everything in my power to give that to you.” He would give her anything, she had to know that, as long as it did not endanger them. This was a small thing she asked for, this he could give her freely and gladly.

“Promise”

She looked so hopeful it broke his unbeating heart.

“Promise mitt hjärta” He whispered into her hair as he pulled her closer still, trying to hold her to him in all ways.

“Mitt hjarta?”

“My heart, and you are that lover. My heart and soul.”

Eric had returned her home close to dawn. When she’d asked why he told her that he would love to have her stay with him during the day but he knew she would rather be home helping her Gran than just sitting around his home doing nothing. That had been true she’d just been shocked to realize that he knew her well enough to know that.

She was out in the yard, pulling up the more stubborn weeds for her Gran, when she got a visitor.

“Sookie.”

Spinning around to face Sam she put on her strained Sookie smile. She’d heard his approach of course but not sensing any malice from him she’d decided to ignore him until he got up the courage to speak to her directly.

“Hello Sam.”

“Can we talk?” Because their last conversation had ended on such a wonderful note. She would not hold the past against him however, that just wasn't her way, everyone deserved a second chance. An opportunity to make ammends.

“Sure what did you want to talk about?” Nothing said she had to make this easy on him though. In fact watching him squirm a little might help make up for what he’d done.

“Look what I said before… I’m sorry. I never should have said it. Your life is your business and you were right I never should have tried to but in. Would you please come back to work?”

“Oh Sam… how gullible do you think I am? You heard I got a new job which blew your plan to graciously take me back when I came crawling back out of the water. So you can take your fake apology and shove it. While you’re at it feel free to get the hell off my property.” Her voice never raised above her normal tones so it took him a moment to understand what she’d said.

“Sookie wait…” Like hell, she'd waited long enough, now it was her turn to speak.

“Save it Sam. If I wasn’t done with you before I am now. I believe you know the way out.”

Stomping off in the opposite direction she began to get ready for work. Being detained by a former employer wasn’t likely an acceptable excuse for being late. Especially not during the first week.

“You know Sookie you’re doing a real bang up job. I was wondering if you might would want to go have a drink with me after work to celebrate your first week on the job?” Alcide stood towering over her, though to be fair at his height he towered over everyone, his face filled with hope.

“Thanks for the offer Mr. Herveaux, but I have a date tonight to celebrate just that.” She had a feeling she knew where this conversation was going and it was a real shame.

“How about tomorrow then, you and I grab a bite?” Persistence was good for some things, but not everything.

“I just told you I have a boyfriend, and even if I didn’t I don’t date co-workers. It’s a rule I never break.” She was praying he would just let it go she really liked this job.

“What he don’t know won’t hurt him. I won’t tell if you don’t.” So much for prayer.

When he put his hands on her shoulders and began to massage them she decided enough was enough. Standing abruptly she managed to knock him back a step giving her room to get out from behind her desk, grabbing her purse as she moved.

“I am not that kind of girl. I really liked this job but I’m afraid that after today I’ll have to be putting in my notice. Goodbye Mr. Herveuax.”

“Wait now…I’m sorry don’t….” He looked genuinely panicked and she almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

“I’m sorry too but I won’t be changing my mind.”

It was just after sunset when she finally made it home. Alcide had followed her out to her car trying to convince her to reconsider. She saw in his mind that he’d already been reprimanded once for sexual harassment and he was afraid that if she told his boss, i.e. his father, why she was leaving he would lose his position in the company. When she called him on it she told him he should have thought of that before making a play for her. Now her feet hurt almost as much as her head and all she wanted to do was get inside and into a hot bubble bath of relaxation.

Halfway between her car and the front porch she heard a rustle in the trees. Expanding her shields she heard nothing, dismissing it as an animal of some kind she continued on towards her bubble bath. Another rustling made her stop dead in her tracks. Starting to turn towards the sound she caught a blur of motion from the corner of her eye before she was caught with a blow to the head with such force behind it, it sent her reeling to the ground five feet from where she originally stood. Looking up she saw the blurred form begin to take shape, as her neighbor Bill Compton. Son of a….

Eric was already on his way to Sookie’s to pick her up for their date celebrating her first week at her new job when the scent of her blood hit him. Stopping the car he jumped out and flew the remaining distance at top speed. Whoever had hurt her would pay dearly and he already had a fairly good idea of who it was.

As he flew over the farmhouse he saw Compton moving towards a down and bleeding Sookie intent on abducting her most likely. That fool was the same in any reality, no brains at all. If he’d had even the smallest amount of self preservation, or common sense he would have sensed him hovering above, but no not Compton he was too focused on what was in front of him to worry with any other direction. 

It took him less than a minute to incapacitate him, while he lay unconscious on the gravel he moved swiftly to Sookie. Checking her injuries he knew the head wound was the most immediate danger.

“Sookie darling I need you to look at me. Good girl. Now I need you to tell me would you like me to take you to the hospital or would you rather take my blood. My blood will heal you but it will also increase your feelings for me and give me the ability to track you and feel your emotions. I need you to make this decision, I won’t make it for you.”

Her heartbeat was growing more faint but he knew from her eyes that she heard and understood everything he had told her. He waited a heartbeat, two.

“Blood.”

“Are you sure?” He loved that she would finally have his blood coursing through her veins but he had to be sure she wanted it. He would never be accused of doing as Compton had in the other world and tricking her into taking it.

“Trust… you.” 

As she fell unconscious he bit into his wrist and placed it over her mouth. As soon as the first drop hit her tongue he felt such joy. They were connected again as they were always meant to be. Once her wounds had closed he stopped the flow of his blood and carried her gently into her home. He changed her out of her bloody clothes and tucked her safely into bed. Kissing her lightly on the forehead he stroked her hair one last time before turning and walking from her home to Compton’s prone form in her driveway. Grabbing the little upstart by the throat he flew them both to Fangtasia.

The pain of the salt water on his wounds is what woke him. Jerking his head up he found Pam standing in front of him with a now empty bucket and Bill knew he was in trouble. Growling he tried to lunge at her but found that he couldn’t move, glancing up he found his wrists bound in leather wrapped silver restraints. 

“Wakey, wakey Billy. Oh good your awake I’ll just go tell my master so the two of you can have your little chat before I start my fun. This may take a while feel free to talk amongst yourselves.”

As she ascended the stairs he glanced around to see whom she was speaking of and saw a small huddled figure on the far side of the room. The being was obviously human, and beyond filthy. He must have been down here for weeks or maybe even months. He wondered briefly what the fool had done, but soon focused on his own problems. 

He would get himself out of this he was sure of that. He had only been following orders, it was the Sheriff who was overstepping not him. Hell when it was all said and done he may even be able to see the mighty Sheriff Northman whipped for his interference. The thought put a smile on his face that unfortunately was still there whenever Eric and Pam returned.

“Oh good he’s smiling I do love it when they start out cocky it makes the end result much more amusing.” Pam’s snappy comment wiped the smile from his face instantly.

“Aww, Pam now look what you did, the smiles gone.” His sheriff’s laughter grated over his nerves. He was the Queens favored he was deserving of respect damn it!

“Sheriff what is the meaning of this!?” He kept his voice even and authoritative trying to knock the bastard off stride.

“Did you honestly believe you could take what was mine and I would just sit back and do nothing?”

“I was only following orders, Sheriff.” There that ought to give the giant pause; he’d just inadvertently interfered in a royal matter.

“Yes, I know our beloved monarch sent you to procure the girl for her retinue. This however is the flip side to following orders blindly; you often land yourself into trouble. When you realized I had an interest in the girl you should have backed down. The question now is what to do with you.”

“Call the Queen and ask her to hand down judgment.” He suggested knowing that her majesty would more than likely hand down judgment to Northman for his interference than to him for doing as she bid.

“You would like that wouldn’t you. You are favored by her majesty are you not? She’d likely demand I release you. She cannot issue the command however if she doesn’t know I have you. You’ll be staying down here with my other little friend over there until I decide your punishment.” As he spoke Northman vaguely gestured towards the pathetic human trying to make himself as small as possible in the corner. Even the mention of him made the man wimper in distress. 

“You can’t do this!” He knew his panic was showing through but he didn’t care. Pride be damned he was not staying down here because he followed orders from his Queen and Northman did not.

“Ha ha ha. When will you learn? I can do whatever I please.”

With that the two sauntered from the basement leaving him and the crying human alone in the dark. What was going to happen to him now?

Walking into his office Eric was unsurprised to find an e-mail from his queen demanding that he call her as soon as he read it. Checking his new connection with Sookie he found her still sleeping so he decided to go ahead and call her now. He already knew what she wanted, but the conversation had to take place anyway.

“Northman.” Her whiney voice came across the line after the first ring, sloppy. She all but announced that she had been waiting for his call. Not a wise move for one in power.

“Your Majesty, what can I do for you this evening?” As if I don’t already know you greedy bitch.

“As you know Sheriff the Human IRS has decided to make an example of me and my kingdom.” As well they should, the greedy whore had accumulated far more than most monarchs during her reign and flaunted it openly. 

“Yes Majesty.” Couldn’t have happened to a more deserving person in his opinion.

“As a result I find myself short of funds and hell hath no fury like a vampire queen broke. I have however in my infinite wisdom found a way to make me solvent again. With your help of course.” Infinite wisdom ha!

“Of course, anything I can do to aid the state of Louisiana I of course will do.” He played his role as adoring subject flawlessly. Over the years his dear queen had forgotten who it was she was dealing with, he would remind her soon enough. 

“I knew I could count on you I will be by tomorrow night with a cooler full of product I wish you to sell for me. Good evening Northman.”

“Good evening my Queen.”

Once he’d hung up from her he thought on this little problem for about an hour before coming up with the perfect solution. Leaving his office on his way to see Sookie he took out his untraceable cellphone and called a number he knew by heart. 

“Hello, magister it's Northman, I have a problem I believe you could help me with.


	7. Long Live the Queen

[](http://s1063.photobucket.com/user/kasey19391/media/Chapter%20art/Another%20World/Chapter%207.jpg.html)

  
  


Eric stood near Fangtasia's entrance and waited for _her majesty_ to enter, his plan firmly in place. When she finally deigned to show herself, of course surrounded by many of her personal entourage, she was over an hour later than their appointed time to meet. Of course as a regent she likely thought that whenever she decided to show up was the time for the meeting, never before.

"Ah, Northman good, I thought you might be late." Funny coming from her.

"Never, your highness, how may I be of assistance? You mentioned something about a way to end your unfortunate troubles with the human IRS." Come on you greedy bitch spell it out for me, I have places to be and people a great deal more important than you to see.

"Yes, for the longest time those human parasites have been bleeding me dry, my once vast wealth now a thing of the past. I have even had to sell off many of my more lavish belongings if you can believe it. I truly miss the old days, and the old ways, when I could just do to those vermin what they rightfully deserve. However, as per the Authority's orders I must abide by them and their rules for a time, and they seem to be endlessly greedy." Again, funny coming from her.

"What can I do to be of assistance? Do you wish to increase my tribute?" He knew that wasn't it. Even if she did manage to raise the tributes of all the area's of her kingdom it would still not be enough to even place a dent in the ammount of her debt owed to the humans. He would say this for the americans when they decided to make an example of someone they didn't hold back.

"Unfortunately that would not be enough to even help with the interest accumulating let alone absolve me of the debt entirely. No, I was sitting around with my newest pet Hadley a former V addict herself when she made a suggestion of how to gain the fortune I require as quickly as I need it, especially now that the old ways are closed to me. At first I laughed it off as being ridiculous, I even punished the little bitch for suggesting it, but then the more I thought of it the more sense it made. You Northman, as the oldest and strongest of my retinue will be tasked with this new venture first, if it works to our favor for long enough then I shall expand it to all the other sheriff's of my kingdom."

"What would you have me do?" Come on, say it, hang yourself.

"You will be selling my blood for me." Finally.

"Your majesty what you suggest is illegal, I would have no part in it, the Authority has forbidden such things declaring the practice as beneath us." Come on, just a little more.

"I don't give a free flying fuck about the Authority or what they want! I am broke! I will not be a queen living in poverty! Fuck the Authority! You will do this Northman or so help me I will -"

Whatever she was about to threaten next was cut off by the slow rhythmic applause of the Magister. When he came into view from his place behind the throne he watched the dear Sophie Ann's face lose all color, she was screwed and she knew it.

"You set me up you nordic sonofabitch!"

"Your majesty I am wounded by the accusation. I had invited my old friend here for a visit scheduled a full hour after your own, how was I to know that the two would overlap, or that the request you only hinted at over the phone would be an illegal one?"

She could cry foul all she wished all of his bases were covered, there was nothing she could do, and judging by the look on the Magisters face nothing he would do.

Bill hung limply from his restraints listening to his Queen all but hand herself over for judgement and knew he was as good as dead himself. The only person with standing who would have, or even could have, stood up to the Viking on his behalf now faced the true death herself. 

He only hoped that whatever Eric and his equally sadistic progeny Pam had in store for him in the future was a quick and painless death but somehow looking over at the cowering bleeding human male in the corner he doubted that very much. Mercy really wasn't their way after all.

 

Sookie was so excited. Eric had taken her to see a play. She’d never been to an actual play before, while she’d read a few herself she’d never seen one acted out by professionals before. Now here she was all dressed up in her best dress coming from seeing Sweeny Todd. Not exactly what she would have picked for her first play but it did have something for both of them. When she’d suggested maybe Guys and Dolls or Cats Eric had given her his most stern scowl and told her that if he was going to sit through singing and dancing there was damn well going to be bloodshed. Her choice whether it was on stage or in the audience. 

They’d gone to a late showing because he said he needed to take care of some business early on in the evening, now just past one they were in his car both quite happy. She continually hummed bits and pieces of the music while he continually criticized the barbers killing methods. Throughout the entire play he’d sat beside her saying that if he’d done this instead of that he never would have been caught in the first place and so on and so on. She’d been startled at first until she looked into his eyes and saw the mirth there. He was messing with her.

Running up the porch steps she couldn’t wait to tell Gran all about the play and all the people who’d gone to see it. As the door opened she stepped into the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks.

“G-G-Gran…”

 

Eric did not like seeing his lover so heartbroken. Her Grandmother’s funeral had been this morning and while he’d longed to be at her side there had been no way to postpone it until after dark. Adele Stackhouse had died of a heart attack in her kitchen while fixing herself her nightly cup of tea. The doctor had said that was quick and most likely painless, which was a step up from her demise in the previous world, but his Sookie did not know that. All she knew was that her loving, caring, Gran was gone.

He sat with her in her room holding her for hours. Rocking her and singing to her old lullaby’s of his homeland. She cried and cried until he feared he would drown in her tears, until she finally quieted and laid down beside him curled close to his side.

“I don’t know how to live alone. I never have before.”

“So don’t come live with me in your very own Tara.”

“You mean it?”

“Of course I mean it nothing would give me greater joy than to share a home with you.”

“Let me sleep on it okay. I’ll tell you tomorrow.”

With that his lover fell asleep in his arms for the first time. Hopefully it would be the first night of many where she would reside in his embrace.


End file.
